The Marauders Story
by Lord-Kiwi
Summary: This is the story you've been waiting for!the one story about the life of the Marauders in Hogwarts.This story takes place on their first year, find out how they got to know each other, what pranks they did, and how they became the best friends ever.
1. Platform nine and threequarters

Chapter one: Platform nine and three-quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just 10 o' clock at the first of September.

The early ones nervously made their way through the daily crowd that was filling the King's Cross station.

'Common mum!' a girl with a large brown cat, that lay lazily in her arms, squeaked.

'Don't worry honey' the women next to her answered, while pushing the trolley, on which lay a large trunk. 'the train won't leave in another hour, so we have plenty of time!'

Not one of the people, Muggles and wizards alike, noticed a little boy standing in the middle of the station with a large trunk beside him.  
His long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and long strings of escaped hair covered his scarred face.  
He wore old clothes that were in serious need of replacement, and his warm brown eyes stared at the place his father had just disappeared.   
It was a good thing they were early, because his mother, as overprotective as she was, was having second thoughts and she and his father needed to be alone with each other to talk it out.  
Remus had promised he would behave, and waited at the spot his parents had left him, until they would be back.

'oh I sure hope I'll get a hold on Margaret.' A large boy said, whom Remus could easily spot as a wizard. Not only because of the large trunk on the trolley he was pushing, nor the large brown owl that was asleep in a cage.   
But most wizards are known for their lack of knowledge of how Muggles dress.  
The kid's were normally better than the adult's, because they were often raised in a Muggle neighborhood. 

He silently waited as the minutes ticked by, and trains came and went.   
Then two girls heavily arguing caught his attention.

'I'm telling you Lily!' a rather skinny girl with blond curls yelled, 'You're a fool going to this school!'

They were walking behind two adults whom were probably their parents, and were pushing one heavy trolley, with a trunk on it. and they didn't notice their daughters argue, or pretended not to.

'A fool am I?" the girl named Lily answered. Her red hair wasn't curly like her sisters but rather flat. 'Then why do I remember a certain girl who _begged_ the headmaster to also be allowed to Hogwarts?'

'I didn't beg!' the girl yelled, her cheeks turning red.

'please mister Dumbeldore sir, I _realy realy realy_ want to go to Hogwarts to, like my sister. Please sir I'd do anything!' Lily said teasingly, mimicking her sisters voice.

'Fine!' her sister spat 'be a _freak_!' and with that she ran foreword to walk next to her mother.

'oh save it Petunia!' Lily said. 'I can't help it if you're jealous!'  
when her sister didn't answer she continued.

'It's not like I'm the one who hated me because I'm a wizard and you're not!'

The girl named Petunia ignored her, and walked till they were out of his sight.

Remus sighted and looked at the big clock just to his right.  
He had half a hour left, his parents had better hurry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Common dad hurry! I wanna see the train.'

A boy with black hair that sat untidy on his head, almost ran ahead of his parents.  
His glasses nearly fell of his nose when he tripped over a bag of an old lady.

'James say you're sorry!' His mother insisted, but James had already ran of.  
'I swear that boy's trouble all over the world.'

Her husband just laughed while he pushed his son's trolley.  
'do You remember that trick he once put on—'   
glancing at the look his wife gave him, he decided not to finish his sentence.

"James wait for us!' he called to his son instead.

They walked together now, through King's Cross station, barely keeping their son out of trouble.

When they had almost reached the wall between platform nine and ten, they realized James was no longer with them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hello who are you?'

Remus looked up, and saw that a handsome boy with black hair and glasses was staring at him. 

" Remus Lupin. Who are you?'

"James Potter at you're service!" the boy said and he walked over to Remus and sat on the ground beside him.

For a moment they just sat there, not talking.

Then James ended the silence.

'So, Hogwarts huh?'

Remus lifted up his head at once and stared into James's eyes. 

'you can tell?' he asked unsure.

'My dear boy, you're sitting in the middle of king's cross station, in old Muggle clothes and with a very large trunk beside you.' He smirked

'oh.' Remus said confused, then he smiled 'I guess that would cover it, but still you couldn't be sure.'

James just grinned. ' no but if you were a Muggle you'd just think I'm crazy so what's to lose?'

Remus just laughed and rubbed the scar on his head unconsciously.

James wondered where he'd got that, but decided not to ask. Instead he said;

'so why are you sitting here all alone?'

'I could say the same of you.' Remus said, but when James didn't react he added 'my mum and dad are talking about….something. they will be back soon.'

'Let me guess.' James said 'To worried to let you go?'

Remus just glared at him. 

'most parents are like that you know.' Then he scrawled 'speaking of parents, I gotta go, my mum must be worried sick.'

With that he quickly stood up and started to walk to his parents, when he thought better and turned to Remus.  
"so I'll see you on the train ok?'

The boy smiled and nodded his head.

'if I'll ever make it.' he added laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mum please just stop it will you?' A boy with a bored handsome face, and long black hair, walked towards the wall between platform 9 and ten.  
He was pushing a trolley.

'Not until you listen to me young boy!' a rather hysteric looking woman said.

'Mum, you've told me about a _million times_.' The boy said. 'Don't hang out with Muggleborns. Make sure you'll go to Slythering, don't blow up a teacher on your first day of school.'

'And I mean it Sirius!'

'I'll do it the second day.' He mumbled.

'what did you say!' his mother almost yelled.

"Relax mum, I said I'll make friend before the second day.' Sirius lied.

'Good, but make sure they are—'

' Yeah, yeah, _purebloods._ Don't worry mum, I'll hang out with the right guys for me.' 

His mother seemed satisfied because she didn't bring the subject up until Sirius was about to board the train.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'mum I'm scared.'

A little boy was clanging unto his mother as they walked through King's cross station.  
Although he was eleven years old he didn't look like it;  
He was rather short, and had a bit of an overweight. His sandy hair lay flat on his head, and his small watery eyes looked panicked.

"You have absolutely no reason to be scared my dear.' His mother said reassuring.

'but what if they don't like me?' The boy said, not even trying to keep his voice steady.

His mother stopped and looked into her little boy's eyes.

"Peter, anyone would be a fool not to like you. You're my little boy, and it hurts me so much to let you go. But when I went to this school it was the best time of my life. So I know it's worth it. I'm absolutely sure that you'll make friend right away.  
When you go into the train, look up a compartment with a few nice looking boys in it, and I'm sure you'll be friends.'

Peter looked a little less panicked, but he still clung on his mother. 

'what if they tease me?'

'Then you'll go to your head and tell him, ok dear?' His mother said. 'so Peter here we are.'

Peter blinked and looked to the spot where his mother was pointing to.

'It's a wall.'

His mother sighted and shacked her had. 'Peter, Peter, Peter. Do you never pay any attention at all! Just a wall.'

With that she took his hand and they walked through it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'James never scare us like that again!'

'But mum he was sitting there al alone!'

'your mother is right son. You must stay with us when you're here.'

The three of them were walking on platform nine and three-quarters. James looked around him to al the fathers and mothers saying goodbye to their children.  
He saw a red headed girl arguing with her sister, a boy with a very large nose and black hair that fall alongside his face, was standing a few passes behind them.

James looked into his eyes for one second, and the cold blackness in them gave him the shivers.  
He immediately decided he didn't like him. What was he doing? Spying on the girl?

He and his parent walked alongside the train and looked for an empty compartment.

After a while James stopped and said he'd saw one with just one kid in it.

'it's ok mum I don't need one for my self or something.' James said as he tried to pull his heavy trunk in the train. 

He couldn't do it and the trunk was about to fall of the train on top of him, when someone in the train pulled at the trunk and it smoothly went through the door.

'thanks.' James said as he swept away the sweat on his forehead.

'no problem.' A boy with long black hair gave him a grin and pushed a string of hair that fell along his face back.

James stepped into the train and followed the boy, dragging his trunk with him.

When the boy entered his compartment, James saw no one else was there.

'is it ok if I sit here to?' he asked, and already started to pull his trunk in.

'seems like I have no choice.' The boy said and helped him with his trunk.

'James potter.' James said when they were done, and he held out his hand.

The boy took it and said 'Sirius, Sirius Black.'

'S_irius!'_

'_James!' _

'What now mum?' they said together. Then they grinned at each other.

'parents.' James said as he rolled his eyes.

'tell me about it.' Sirius said and they left the train to say goodbye to their family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.

The Marauders belong to J.K Rowling (yeah like I would own them...)

and I would like to thank my friend, Jo.

You've really helped me :)


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter two: The Hogwarts Express.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the train started to ride three more boys entered the compartment of James and Sirius.  
They introduced them selves and started talking about their home, and what they thought Hogwarts would be like.

As James talked about his plan of exploring Hogwarts the first night, his hand dwelled to a bag he was carrying with him.  
In that bag was his fathers cloak, or better jet _his_ cloak.

Just before the train left, his father managed to take him away from his mother for a few second. 'a man to man talk.' He had said.  
In the shadows he had showed James the cloak that had been in his family for as long as they could remember.  
And each generation passed it unto the next.

'now it's your turn.' His father had said.

James had took the cloak and already thought of so many things he could do with it.

Some of them involving sneaking into the girls dorm.

'Now James,' his father had said, probably knowing what his son was thinking. 'I trust you to use this with honor. Not to spy on girls.'  
James cheeks had turned a bit red and he had nodded.

'I remember going to Hogwarts my self.' For a second he had been lost in thought and James tried to see his father as a teenager. He couldn't.

'now, promise son that they won't catch you doing any mischief ok?'

James had smiled. 'they won't catch me.'

Suddenly he was torn out of his thoughts as someone opened their compartment door.

'may I sit here?' The red headed girl James had seen earlier was standing in the doorway.

'of course.' He said immediately and made room for her by the window.

'thanks.' The girl sat down, and stared out of the window.

She didn't introduce her self, and James was about to say something about it, when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

He decided she probably wanted to be alone right now so he turned to Sirius and started asking about his family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter's mum had already put Peters trunk in the train, and now Peter was searching for a compartment like his mother had instructed him to.

Almost al the compartments he passed were full. He passed one where a bunch of boys and one girl were sitting but he didn't dare to go in.

Then he saw a compartment that was almost empty, just one boy was sitting there.

He was reading in a very old copy of the Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

The boy looked dirty and had an unhealthy look over him.

Peter decided he didn't want to be alone with a kid like that, so he moved on.

Finely he saw a compartment like his mother had described.  
Only three boys were sitting in it.

He opened the door and started to walk inside when a walking stick of one of the boys chopped him in the stomach.

A large snake was on top of it and it pinched his belly.

'and who do you think you are?' a boy with long blond hair and an air of royalty and a look on his face that easily told anyone how big his ego was, asked him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The compartment door slid open again, and this time the boy with the long black hair, large nose and dark eyes James recognized from the station came in.

He didn't wear his Muggle clothes anymore but he had already put on his school robes.

He passed the boys without saying a word and sat opposite of the girl.

James decided to ignore them and continued there conversation.

He did notice that the boy and girl probably were friends, because they were immediately talking to each other.

'So what do you think James?' Sirius asked him, and James focused on them again.

'you'd better be in Slytherin.' The boy said with a bit of joy in his voice.

Now James could no longer control him self.

'_Slytherin_?' he said. And he looked around to face the boy who'd said it.

'who want's to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' James asked Sirius.

But Sirius didn't smile. Instead his face grew dark.

'My whole family have been in Slytherin.' He said.

The shock was easily seen on James his face.

He really liked Sirius, he reminded him a bit of him self. They had immediately agreed on every thing they had discussed. Could he be a nasty Slytherin?

'Blimey,' He said 'and I thought you seemed all right!'

now Sirius grinned, half about what James had said but even more about the look on his face.

'Maybe I'll brake the tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?'

At that James acted like he drew an invisible sword and lifted it in the air.

' "_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" _Like my dad.'

The boy James disliked made a small, disparaging noise. James immediately turned his head again to look at him.

'Got a problem with that?' he asked.

'No,' the boy said, but by his slight sneer James and Sirius could see he thought otherwise. 'if you'd rather be brawny then brainy—'

'Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?' Sirius interjected. He didn't take it that this boy just thought he could come in and insult his new friend.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

'Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.'

'Oooooo…' James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to tripe Severus as he passed.

'See ya, Snivellus!' he called as Severus slammed the compartment door close after him.

'Why that was a nice polite boy don't you think?' Sirius said, and they al roared with laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm sorry!' Peter squeaked.

'I don't think you quite are.' The boy with the golden hairs said.

'I am! I am!' Peter almost yelled.

One of the other boys rolled his eyes and said; 'Lucius, just let me jinx him.'

For a moment Lucius thought about this, and he looked into Peters panicked eyes.

Then he let go of peter and turned around, and said with a rather bored face;

'I don't see why not, go ahead.'

Then he went to sit by the window to enjoy the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius both stood up when they heard a jell not far from their compartment.

Sirius opened the door and looked to see what made that noise.

'A kid is being jinxed by a group of Slytherin wannabe's.' He said and sat down again.

James looked at him, and Sirius just stared back.

'Don't you think we're ought to help him?' James said a little bit annoyed.

'what?' Sirius yawned 'oh yeah right, lets go.'

They turned around and asked if the other boys wanted to help, but they seemed to die of terror at only the thought of facing a group of Slytherin-to-be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus looked up from his book and stood up to see what al that noise was.

Just a few compartments apart from his, a boy was being jinxed, and his head swell to an abnormal size, and started to get purple.

Probably by his lack of air.

Remus immediately grabbed his wand and saw two other boy do the same.

'Do you know any good spells?' he heard one of the boys ask.

Remus had just read one and beckoned the boys to come to him.

'stupefy is a very good one.' He said.

'will it affect him badly?' one of the boys said with a grin.

'no they will only be paralyzed.'

The boy looked disappointed.

'That's no fun.' He said.

'stop whining Sirius and help that……is it even human?' the other boy asked, and Remus looked to the poor victim, and indeed he didn't looked like much of an human. Not anymore anyway.

'stupefy!' Remus yelled, and the boy holding the victim fell to the ground, and so did the boy he held.

'stupefy!' the two other boys yelled and they both hit the second Slytherin-wannabe.

Then the boy Remus now recognized as James stepped over the paralyzed body's and went to the boy sitting by the window.

'move.' He said.

'Oh like you can.' The boy spat. 'I don't think you know who I am. Who my father is, I swear if he heard that you did something to me—'

'then maybe we should jinx you so bad, you won't be able to tell him.' Sirius said.

'you wouldn't dare.' But the boy became even paler than he already was.

'aren't you a little old to be a first year?' James suddenly asked.

'First? First year! If never been so insulted in my entire life, for your info I'm a fifth year! And not only that but a perfect so you better—'

'tell the head of the school what you've done? ain't you supposed to protect the students, not attack them?' Sirius said angry and he raised his wand.

'Like I said, move' James said and waived his wand as a threat, without an idea how to hurt a fifth year.

'fine' he said and stood up. Then he looked at his young companions. 'make them able to move again.' He demanded.

'maybe you should carry them.' Sirius said.

The boy swallowed hard, and looked at his heavy companions. 'I'm sure they'll be fine.' He said, and made a run for it.

'coward!' James yelled after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'come, lay him down here.' Remus was holding the boy shoulders, and Sirius the feet.

James had said he had to do something first.

'can you fix it?' Sirius asked, as he sat down opposite of the boy.

'yeah, it's a very basic spell, they were first years like us.'

'what's your name?' Remus asked the boy, as he looked up a spell in one of his school books.

'pwetfer.' The boy managed to say.

'Oh' Sirius said and he put his hands behind his head.

James came in the compartment to. He was grinning and sat down next to Sirius.

'what did you do to those poor boys?' Sirius said with a fake trace of concern in his voice.

'lets just say they will have a bit of a shock when they wake up.'

'I thought they were just paralyzed?' Remus said while flipping though pages.

'yeah I took care of that to, they're fast asleep now.'

Sirius grinned and quickly stood up and went to the other compartment, where he found two boys fast asleep in each others arms.

'brilliant' he mumbled, and returned to Sirius, James, and the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There all better.' Remus said, and the boy sat up straight, with a head as read as a tomato.

'Are your sure he's alright Remus?' James asked.

'Yeah, I think something's still wrong with his face.' Sirius added.

With this the boy went even more red.

'Don't listen to them, what's your name?' Remus asked.

'Peter.'

'nice meeting you peter, I'm Remus.'

'Sirius Black.' Was all Sirius said.

'James Potter. What did you do to make those kids so angry?' James asked.

But they were interrupted by a young Witch, pulling a trolley with sweets.

'Anything of the trolley, dear?' she asked and smiled.

Peter shook his head, and Remus mumbled something about 'no money.' But Sirius and James immediately jumped of their seats and stormed to the trolley to buy everything they could hold.

'Think it's enough?' Sirius asked, as they walked back to their seats, and threw everything on a big pile between them.

'it'll do for now.' James said and bit a head of an enchanted bird, made of sugar, before it would fly away.

After several minutes, and a lot of candy later, They started to notice Remus and Peter again.

'ain't you hungry?' James asked

Remus turned a bit red and mumbled 'I don't have the money for it.'  
Then he just stared at his feet ashamed.

'I left mine in my trunk.' Peter said, and looked hungry at the remaining pile of sweets.

'That's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of!' James said to Remus.

'Yeah, and what you did, Peter, was just kind of stupid.' Sirius said.

'Here' James handed out a chocolate frog to Remus. 'Take as many as you want, you too Peter.'

Remus smiled and took the chocolate. 'Thank you.'

Then he turned to Peter, 'you should probably eating some chocolate, it'll help, you still look a bit pale.'

Peter nodded and immediately took some.

They spent the whole ride eating, talking and laughing.

And they helped Remus, who almost never got any chocolate frogs, collect the cards with al kinds of mystic and magical creatures.

And Remus took them al gladly, fascinated by the creatures, and the info over them.

Only the werewolf he rejected.

'I've had enough of that one.' He said, and rubbed again over his scars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

Whahahaha I loved this chapter.. poor Peter.

I hope that you liked it, and I promise to update again soon.

Please review, and tell me what you think of this story, critics are also welcome :), as long as you keep it nice of course.

Again, as you'll have noticed I so do not own the harry potter world and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.


	3. first sight of Hogwarts

Chapter three: first sight of Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'hurry!'

'au! Peter that's my foot!'

'sorry Sirius! Sorry!'

'don't be a kiss-ass Peter.'

'sorry James.'

'is sorry your favorite word or something?'

'good one Sirius.'

They had five minutes left, until they would arrive at Hogwarts, and James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were desperately trying to put on their Hogwarts robes.

'why do we have to change in these small compartments? It makes no sense' James complained, while he tried to put on his shoes but fell on top of Remus.

'ouch!' he cried out.

'James watch it! your gonna kill him with that big behind of yours.' Sirius said.

'very funny.'

'I know.' And finally dressed, Sirius sat down on one of the benches exhausted.

'let's never do that again.' James said and sat down next to Sirius.

'agreed.' They al said and settled down.

'so this is it guys, exited?' James asked.

'Hell yeah!' Sirius yelled.

'why are you so exited about it?' Remus asked.

'girls.' He said and smiled.

'ah-oh he's putting on his dream face.' James warned.

'Girls and no parents.' Sirius continued like he didn't heard James at all.

' I just can't wait of al the pranks we can do, oh and girls.' James said and smiled to.

'I just want to learn as much as I can!' Remus said, and thought about the big library his parents told him about.

Peter mumbled 'I just wanna be accepted.'

'what did you say?' James asked

'nothing' and Peter smiled, 'I just wanted friends and—'

'you've found them' Sirius said.

And they al smiled as they reached the station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'common!' James yelled and he jumped of the train.

'Whoa slow down!' Remus laughed as Sirius also ran by him to walk beside James.

'Don't forget me!' Peter cried, and he carefully stepped of the train.

'First years! First years this way!'

'you know we could skip the whole sorting thing and just go with all the others to Gryffindor.' Sirius said hopefully to James.

But James just laughed and shook his head.

'you're really scared you'll end up without me huh?' he said and put an arm around Sirius.

'well let me tell yea not to worry cause I won't let you go that easily.'

'actually I'm hoping I won't be with you.' Sirius said and laughed as they walked to the giant man yelling to the first years.

'Hagrid!' James said as he looked up at the giant.

'James! blimey you've grown.' he put a hand on James's shoulder and said not to loud 'Please don't set my beard on fire again, better jet please, no jokes till you're of my back ok?'

'Hagrid do you really think that bad of me?' James said and tried to look innocent.

'why do you look like you've swallowed a boggard?' Sirius asked and he and Remus laughed.

James just stomped him, and stayed silent.

'so how do you know him, James?' Peter asked him.

They all looked at him surprised, sure Peter had told them about himself, but he hadn't talked much, and only when someone asked him a question.

'eh,' James said, taken by surprise 'He's a really good friend of my mum and dad. they used to hang out with him when they went to school here.'

When all the first years were standing by Hagrid, looking kinda scared, Hagrid told them to follow him, and led the way on a small and slippery path.

both sides of the path were full of al sorts of plants, the kind that got stuck in your robes.

When they finally reached the boats, James and Sirius were laughing so hard, they couldn't even get into a boat, because they thought that Peter looked much like a bush now himself.

Remus laughed to but he removed all of the branches with just one swick of his wand.

The four of them got into one boat, and James saw The red headed girl and that Severus getting into another one.

It seemed like the two Slytherin wannabe's were awake in time, cos they were in two separate boats, both very red.

suddenly the boats start to move by them selves, a gift to Peter, who was afraid he had to paddle.

'look how big it is.' Remus said, as they slowly made their way to Hogwarts.

'Sirius.' James said.

'yeah?'

'Hold me, I think I'm gonna cry.'

Sirius laughed his barked laugh so hard they almost fell out of the boat.

They made their way through the lake and they all bowed their head, except a few like Peter who were small enough to easily fit through, and the boats carried

them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were then let through a big dark tunnel, and Remus could feel Peter trembling behind him.

it took them so long that James was sure they were right under the castle by now, and indeed when they stopped, there were

steps that led to a huge oak door.

Hagrid knocked three times and the door swung open immediately.

a tall beautiful woman stood there. She had long black hair, bound in a ponytail and long emerald robes.

she had a pretty face, and kindness shone in her eyes, but you could tell that this wasn't someone to mess with.

'I didn't know teachers here were so hot.' Sirius whispered.

'iew, you've got to be kidding me! she's much older than you.' Remus said in disgust.

'well she's still pretty, not my type though.' he added hastily.

'I think she'll be a worthy opponent.' James said and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva looked at al the young students before her with warmth in her heart.

She easily saw Potter through al the students, he was with Lupin, and two other boys who would no doubt be a lot of trouble.

she thought back at the letter she's received a couple of days ago, from her good friend, from the time when she went to Hogwarts her self, warning her that her son, James Potter, could be quite a trouble maker.

And the Lupin boy she had met before when she was in St. Mungo's and met his mother and father, who were both once good friends of her.

'I'm professor McGonagall, and I welcome you to Hogwarts.'

then she turned to Hagrid, 'Thank you Hagrid but I'll take them from here.'

She let the students up a few stairs to the entrance hall.

she saw them all look around in awe, about how big it was and remembered when she first saw it.

she'd known right away that she'd never wanted to leave Hogwarts, so she became a teacher.

she let them into a smaller room, and told the students the same story she had told three times before.

and she'd no doubt tell many, many times.

'please stay here while I'll make sure they are ready for you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, Peter, James and Sirius al faced each other.

'let me make this clear.' James said 'were friend right?'

'Damn right we are!' Sirius said.

Remus and Peter just nodded.

'and we will be, no matter what house we'll be in.'

he glanced at Sirius and he looked back and smiled.

'even Slytherin.' James added.

they al smiled and James put up his fist. Sirius his fist joined James's and Remus an peter followed.

'no matter what!' they al said.

They lowered their hands and as soon as they did that, professor McGonagall came in and she let them to the great hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they entered the great hall, all the students present stopped talking, and a lot of eyes looked at them.

Sirius couldn't help but to glance at the Slytherin table, and one of the students smiled at him.

'who's that?' James whispered, as they made their way forwards.

'family.' Sirius answered and his face darkened.

'are you sure about that "even Slytherin" thing you said earlier? cause you can turn back now.' he said.

'don't be ridicules, Sirius!' James hissed 'You do not belong there, but at Gryffindor with me, and you know it!'

Sirius didn't even manage a smile.

'I won't let you go that easy remember?' James said, and he stepped aside as a boy who's name was said passed to put on the hat; Slytherin.

'Black, Sirius.' McGonagall said.

'are you sure?' Sirius whispered.

'yeah! and if you just know it I'm sure the hat will put you in Gryffindor.' James answered.

'Black, Sirius!' McGonagall said louder.

'maybe you should just ask the hat.' James suggested.

'yeah I think that--ouch!' Sirius yelled out in pain as McGonagall held his arm in a firm grip.

Every one in the hall laughed as McGonagall dragged Sirius up there and put the hat on his head.

_Another Black!_

_Bet you want be in Slytherin ey?_

'_Wanna bet?' Sirius thought_

_Aaah, but I sense a great lust to prove your self._

"_I don't need to prove anything.'_

_And a great deal of courage to._

'_Yeah put me in Gryffindor!'_

_But you've also have a great deal of knowledge._

'_now you've lost it. Could you please make up your mind? I look like a fool here.'_

_Are you sure you don't want to be in Slytherin? It's in your blood. You'll be with your family there._

'_yeah like that would convince me. Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!'_

_fine then…_'Gryffindor!'

Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped and greeted Sirius as he, so relived he almost forgot to put of the hat, sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Yeah Sirius!' James yelled.

Sirius glanced at the Slytherin table again, and saw a few cousins arguing with each other and glancing angry and confused at him.

Some more kids were called forwards, and they were all put in deferent houses.

Then professor McGonagall said, 'Evans, Lily.'

And the red headed girl stepped forwards, her legs trembling, and she sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting hat on to her head, and almost immediately after the hat had touched her red hairs, he cried 'Gryffindor!'

James, who stood close by Severus heard him let out a tiny groan, and he shook his head in disbelief, what did Evans saw in him?

Lily took of the head and handed it to Professor McGonagall, then she hurried towards the cheering Gryffindor.

James didn't kept his eyes of her and saw that as she went to them, she turned and looked at Snivellus, a sad little smile on her face.

His eyes narrowed, that boy didn't deserve it.

Sirius saw the look on his friends face, and couldn't help but to smile.

He made a little room for Lily and she sat down next to him.

Lily looked at him, and apparently recognized him from the train, because she folded her arms and looked the other way.

Sirius only shrugged, as he met James glance.

More and more people were called forwards. Two more girls ended up at Gryffindor, one boy made it to Hufflepuff, and three to Ravenclaw. Slytherin also had a few students.

Finally it was Remus's turn.

'Lupin, Remus.'

James wished his friend good luck as Remus walked to the stool and put on the head.

_Friends of that Black boy ey?_

_Were to put you……you've got potential that's for sure. A great hunger for knowledge too.._

_And to come here in your.. condition, you've got to have a lot of courage for that… _

I think I know where to put you…… 

' Gryffindor!'

Remus Smiled as he gave his hat to professor McGonagall.

He quickly went to the cheering Gryffindors, and sat down next to Sirius, who clapped him on the shoulder.

Three more were put into houses, and then it was Peters turn.

'Pettigrew, Peter'

Peter hurried forwards, his knees trembling so hard, he almost fell, and had to hold on to the stool.

He quickly sat down on it and McGonagall dropped the hat on peters head.

_Hmmm interesting. _

Peter made a nervous noise, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

_Not to big of a brain, I see you've got courage but you only don't know it jet. _

Peter was twitching nervous on the stool.

Nervous little fellow aren't you? 

_Now were to put you, I see you've got the need to prove your self.. but putting you by the Slytherin might just be the death of you, so that's not so good idea. _

'_Please let me be in Gryffindor by my friends.'_

The thought went through his head even before he knew it himself.

_Your friends ey? Hmm.. I know_ 'Gryffindor!'

Peter let out a sight of relieve and ran towards the Gryffindor table, after he gave McGonagall the sorting hat of course.

He quickly sat down beside Remus.

'Potter, James'

James stepped forwards, with an air of confidence around him, and as he walked to the stool his eyes met those of Dumbledore and they smiled at each other.

He sat down on the stool and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter stare at him, and all the other students. Then the hat was put over his head and the hall was put out of his sight.

_Hmm, another Potter._

_Should I put you in Gryffindor like your parents? Or wait.. I sense you want to prove yourself. Yes, you want to prove how good you are. _

"_you've got to be kidding me, Slytherin? I swear, if you put me there I'll leave Hogwarts.'_

_Don't like Slytherin? It could be right for you… no? Alright then _'Gryffindor!'

James put of the head, and walked over to Sirius.

'Well that took you long enough.' he said.

'hey, I'm not the one who sat there for hours Sirius!'

"I'm just happy were all together.' Remus said.

And together they watched the rest getting sorted. They knew no one so it was a bit boring, till professor McGonagall called out one name they found interesting.

'Snape, Severus.'

'Wanna bet for two sickles He's in Slytherin?' James asked Sirius.

'No way man, I'm not gonna lose my money to you.' he answered as they watched Severus putting on the hat.

James glanced over to Lily and saw her watching at Severus, pulling at her hair nervously.

'Slytherin!' the hat cried out, and Lily lowered her head.

'Told you so!' James said with a wide grin, as he watched Severus Snape move to the other side of the hall, way from Lily to were the Slytherins were cheering him, to were that wimp, Lucius Malfoy, the perfect badge gleaming upon his chest patted Snape on the back as he sat down beside him.

'Can you believe Malfoy?' Being the good perfect now that Dumbledore is watching.' Sirius said angry.

'I swear if I get the change I'll put that stick of him with that stupid snake right up his—'

'Sirius!' Remus cried.

'What he deserves it! stupid Slytherin, with your rich "pure blood" family, and your stupid badge.' Sirius spat.

'Just get over it Sirius, we'll get him sometimes.' James said as the hall fell silent and Dumbledore stood up.

'Enjoy the feast!' he said with a smile and with that the table before them was suddenly filled with the best food they had ever seen.

'Ready James?' Sirius said, with hunger in his eyes.

'Ready Sirius.' James said with a smile.

Then they counted together.

'three-two-one—'

'ATTACK!" they yelled, and immediately started to stuff al the food within reach on their plates.

Peter and Remus, who had never seen so much food before at one place, also started to get their hand on everything they could find.

When the feast continued, they started talking about all the thing they hadn't got to at the train, and James asked Sirius if he wanted to explore Hogwarts tonight.

'Dwonno jamwes.' He said with his mouth full. He swallowed and added, 'I don't think I'll be able to move after this feast.

And with that he grabbed some more chicken wings.

Suddenly Lily Evans turned around and looked at Sirius and James in disgust.

'may we help you Evans?' James said, in a sugar sweet tone.

' Yes, could you stop being such pigs? Its annoying.'

Sirius looked as if he was shocked, and never had been so insulted in his life. '_pigs_? _Us_?'

He asked surprised.

'My sweet Lily where did you get that idea?' Sirius said and then took up a chicken wing from his plate.

'chicken wing my dear?' he asked as he held it under her nose.

'Gross, no way. Just stop eating like a _dog_.' And with that she turned around to the other first year girls.

'aaoowwww.' James and Sirius howled through the hall. A lot of people looked their way with interest, or fear that they sat close to mentally insane people.

Peter dropped his food and looked around, maybe to see if there was a wolf or something near by.

But al he saw were, James, Sirius and, Remus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

And that was chapter three already.

I hope you liked this as much as the previous :)

Chapter four: first lessons. Is coming soon.

I must warn you though, now I update a lot, holidays and all, but when school starts again, it'll take a little longer.

But I'll make sure it is worth the waiting!

Please Review!


	4. First lessons

_**A/N I want to thank everyone for their reviews!**_

Chapter four: first lessons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James yawned as the Sun light shining in his face woke him.

He put on his glasses and looked around. He was in a room with five bed's, of which only four were being used.

It seemed like Peter and Remus were al ready out of bed, because they were nowhere to be seen.

He heard a hard noise next to him, and quickly turned around, startled, and saw Sirius sleeping, his mouth wide open, and snoring loudly.

James rolled his eyes and got out of the bed.

'Sirius.' He said softly.

Sirius didn't react but just slept on.

'Sirius!' James now snapped, mimicking the voice of the woman that said goodbye to Sirius at the station.

'I knew it was just a dream.' Sirius mumbled and rolled over. ' Go away mum! I wanna sleep.'

'No Sirius get up NOW!" James yelled, and quickly put his hand over his mouth to keep him from laughing.

'I said NO!' Sirius yelled and put the sheets over his head.

'But Sirius?' James said more softer, but still mimicking that annoying voice.

'what?'

'I've got your little friend, you don't want me to throw your little stuffed animal away do you?'

at this Sirius jumped out of his bed with a yell. ' what have you don't to Snuggers you- you—oh god.'

He just realized he wasn't at home at all.

'Snuggers?' James asked? And he couldn't help himself anymore, he roared with laughter and fell down on Sirius's bed.

'THAT!' Sirius yelled while hitting James on the head with his pillow at every word 'IS- NOT –FUNNY-AT –AL! IF-YOU- EVER- TELL- SOMEONE- THAT—'

'Tell someone what?' Remus asked.

He'd just showered and he wanted to get his bag, when he found Sirius hitting James on the head.

'that our Sirius here has a-bwembleh' James started to say, but was unable to speak when Sirius put a pillow on his head and held it there.

'a great personality.' He said with a smile. Then added 'please go.'

Remus just shrugged. 'al right, but I think James isn't getting any air at all at the moment.' He grabbed his bag, and as he walked down the steps he heard Sirius yell and James laughing as hard as he could, considering that he almost choked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius hurried through the castle, on their way to potions class.

'I told you we'd to go earlier!' James said as he run down some more stairs.

'But they had my favorite food! Lots of it I might add, I just had to eat as much of it as I could!' Sirius said and he jumped down the last steps.

'oh yeah right like—' James started but Sirius had suddenly stopped in front of him, so he collapsed right into him.

'Hey Watch it!' Sirius said.

"I have to watch it? I'm not the one stopping in the middle of the stairs. ' James said, as he putted his glasses straight.

'Just follow me James and we'll be in time!' Sirius said and with that he sat down on the banister.

'what are you doing?' James said in a way hat told Sirius that he didn't want to know.

'Sit down behind me.' Sirius said. 'Come on, trust me James!'

James let out a sight and he sat down behind Sirius, his feet hanging in the air. 

'hold on tight!' Sirius said, and James quickly put his arms on Sirius's waist.

Just when he did that, Sirius, who had been holding him on one place with his arms, let go and they slide al the way down the stairs.

'Whoa!' James yelled 'This is awesome!'

'I know! The biggest slide on the world!' Sirius yelled back.

They went down and down and down, and at this speed they would make it just in time, maybe early.

'Sirius?' James suddenly yelled.

'What?'

'How do we stop?'

'Stop?'

and with that they reached the end of the stairs, and were launched through the hall, and were about to smack into a wall.

James closed his eyes and waited for the crash, but it didn't came, instead they landed on the floor.

'What the—?' Sirius said as they stood up.

They were in a narrow tunnel.

'where did the wall go?' Sirius asked stunned.

'It's a secret passage!' James cried out in delight. 'look! The wall seems to be there, but you can just go through it.' and he demonstrated by putting his hand through the stone wall, where they had just flown through.

'lets check it out, then.' Sirius said, and they hurried through the tunnel.

'I think I can see the end.' Sirius said, who was walking in at the front.

And indeed, before them was another wall, that seemed to be solid, but to were James and Sirius just walked through.

'I can't believe it.' James said. 'look that's the potions chamber!'

'Just in Time boy's just in time.' A middle aged man, who was kind of fat, and had a huge moustache stepped out of the classroom and told them to go in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Did you see Lily's face when she saw that we had potions with Slytherin?' James asked angrily at Sirius.

'Not really, I saw that she sat with him though.' Sirius answered, not really interested in the Life of Lily Evans.

'I can't believe that Slughorn gave them both points, because they had the best potions.' James kept on.

'Be happy, it means That Gryffindor got points to.' Sirius said, as they walked up the stairs.

'I know.' James said, but his face still looked angry, and in fact he didn't really know why he was so angry about it, it was really no big deal. He probably should forget about it.

'You need to get it out of your mind pal.' Sirius said, like he'd read James's thoughts.

'Your right, what's our next class?' James asked as they caught up with Remus and Peter.

And the four of them walked together, to their first Herbology lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't wait till we have our first Defense against the dark arts lesson tomorrow!' James said, as the four of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, discussing the day.

'Me neither, Defense against the dark arts has always fascinated me.' Remus said, sitting in one of the chairs by the fire.

'I'm glad that we have it with Slytherin.' Sirius said with a grin 'I can't wait to curse one of them.'

'Yeah let's curse Snivellus!' James yelled exited.

Remus rolled his eyes.

'What do you have against him?' he asked.

'Everything.' James said, looking into the fire.

Remus stood up and stretched.

'I don't know about you guys, but it has been a long day and I'm going to bed.'

Peter yawned and stood up to 'Yeah me too.'

'Good night.' James said, still looking at the flames.

'Sleep tight, Don't let the bed bugs bite!' Sirius said with a smile.

'Sirius?' James said with a little smile when Remus and Peter where in their dorms.

'Want to do some late night exploration?' Sirius guessed, a grin on his face.

'My thought exactly!' James said and stood up.

'Common I've got to show you something.' With that he walked silently to the dorms, with Sirius on his heels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow!' Sirius said, as he looked down and saw—nothing.

They were standing in the common room again, after James had pulled a cloak out of his trunk.

'Cool huh?, it used to be my dads, but he gave it to me just before I went on the train.'

'It's awesome! Do you have any idea what we—'

'could do with this? Oh yeah.' James said with a wide grin.

'Girls!' Sirius said a little to loud.

'Quiet!' Some boy yelled from his dorm.

'What's all that noise?' a girl said sleepy.

'uhoh.' James said.

'Well what are you waiting for, lets go explore Hogwarts!' Sirius said, and he quickly threw the clock over James too.

They quietly went through the portrait hole, and they heard some Gryffindors coming down the stairs to see what all that fuss was about.

Sirius and James, silently moved through the corridor.

'what are we looking for?' Sirius whispered after a while.

'anything that's worth finding.' James answered.

They moved quicker now, their footsteps echoing through the empty corridors.

'James do you see that statue? ' Sirius suddenly whispered.

'Yeah what about it?'

'Move closer.' Sirius said softly and they walked to the statue.

He went with his fingers over the ugly statue of what seemed to bee a troll, James saw nothing special about it, but Sirius seemed to look for something.

'What are you doing?' James whispered.

'shush, I'm trying to concentrate.'

'Aha!' he said after a while.

'What?' James said, but Sirius didn't answer, instead he grabbed the Troll's nose and pushed against it.

To James his big surprise the statue moved to the right, and revealed a secret passage.

'how did you know that?' he asked, and looked at Sirius, his eyes curious.

'Intuition' Sirius simply answered.

'I thought only woman had that?' James said with a frown.

'ah but their are many thing you don't know about me' He smirked.

'are you saying your a girl?' James said, pretending to be shocked.

Just then they heard footsteps coming down the hall, and a mans voice mumbling about the students, and how irritating they could be.

'Quick someone's coming!' Sirius said.

'you didn't answer—whoa' James said as Sirius pushed him into the secret passage.

As they were inside, the statue moved again, and the secret doorway closed.

'ouch!' James said, as Sirius fall on top of him.

'sorry.' Sirius mumbled and he stood up.

'can you see anything?' James asked.

'not a thing, do you know that spell? You know make light with your wand? My mum always did it, but I have no idea how.' Sirius said, and he pulled the cloak off him.

'me neither, hey wait a minute!' he added angry 'we were invisible you moron! Why did you push me in here?' James said.

'oh yeah.' Sirius smiled sheepishly, though James couldn't see it. 'I forgot.'

'Great.' James mumbled, 'how the bloody hell are we getting out of here?'

'there must be something to open it again.' Sirius mumbled. 'oh and about your question, I'm quite sure I'm a guy, but we had a few secret doors of out own in our house. The most as small as a closet though, just to put stuff in it I guess.'

'Well as long as we here, it wouldn't hurt to see where this is going would it?' James said, and when Sirius agreed they walked down the path, with a lot of tripping, bumping into each other, and smacking against walls.

'look!' James suddenly whispered.

'Finally, now I can see where I'm going.' Sirius mumbled, and they continued through the corridor that was now filled with light.

'do you think the light comes from out side?' James asked.

'I guess, what else could it be.'

They both stopped immediately and looked at each other. They were positive they both thought the same: was there someone else in the tunnel?

But then they both grinned and shook their heads.

'impossible.' James mumbled.

'yeah, that would have to be a very big coincidence.' Sirius whispered.

And they walked further, and further, till they reached the end of the corridor.

A very large massive stone seemed to block the exit.

'Great now what?' Sirius said.

'wait a minute.' James mumbled and he went over the stone with his hand. Then he took out his wand and tapped the stone a few times.

'_L__iber' _James mumbled.

And the stone before them dissolved.

'How did you—" Sirius started to ask.

'Intuition.' James interrupted with a smirk.

'hey that's my line.' Sirius said.

'Share. Oh and I know my Latin. A little. Ok so I didn't pay much attention when my parents taught me that, but I remember a few words.' James said with a smile.

Sirius smiled too, 'wanna see where this leads?' he asked.

And Sirius and James walked through the opening.

'where are we?' Sirius asked as he looked around. The light was coming from _inside_ the tunnel, cause here they saw little.

'a cave, I think. James answered. ' come on! I think I see the exit.'

Sirius followed James and held his breath when he saw where he now stood.

'James?' he asked breathless 'are we—?'

'oh yeah.' James said, a light glittering in his eyes. 'were outside of Hogwarts.'

'I can see Hogsmeade!' Sirius yelled exited.

'shush!' James hissed 'Don't let them hear you, or we'll be in big trouble!'

'oh yeah, but James think! We're not allowed to go here till our third year, now we could go here as much as we want!' Sirius said, not able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

'I know!' James said, also exited. 'I can't wait to go! But I think we should wait till the others go to, or else we'll draw to much attention too our selves.'

'I guess your right.' Sirius said, a little disappointed.

'common lets go back, and get some sleep.'

They made their way back, and the stone reappeared as they went through the opening.

When they were at the end of the corridor, James tapped the back of the statue and whispered _'Liber.'_ But nothing happened.

'what's wrong?' Sirius asked.

'It doesn't work!' James said, a little panic in his voice.

'ok, don't panic I'm sure we can find a way.' Sirius said.

'I was not panicking!' James said offended.

'yea, you were but it doesn't matter. Wait a minute the statue didn't disappear, or open, what ever you want to call it, like the rock.' Sirius said.

'so?'

'so, what's the word for moving?' Sirius said and he rolled his eyes.

'oh! Euh. Ehm. Wait let me think.' James said and he scratched his head.

'move…move….euh….'

'Common James!' Sirius said 'I'm tired.'

'oh wait I know!' James suddenly cried. _'agito!'_

but nothing happened.

'Great James.' Sirius said, the sarcasm in his voice clear.

'I'm sure that's the word for move—oh crap, that stupid Latin!' James suddenly yelled.

'what?' Sirius asked surprised.

'I just remembered, there are like a million words, that al mean the same.'

'that's not good.' Sirius said.

'yeah.' James agreed.

'wait I know one more! Please, please, please work!' James said to no one in particular. _'Movere!'_

And to their relieve the statue moved, and they stood in Hogwarts again.

'Yes you did it!' Sirius said, and patted James on the shoulder, 'good work my friend.'

'Who's there!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. And Sirius and James jumped five feet in the air.

'quick the cloak!' Sirius whispered, and James threw the cloak over them, just as a man walked around the corner, a black cat by his side.

'I'm sure I heard someone Mrs. Cupcake.'

'_cupcake_?' Sirius whispered in disbelieve.

'shhh!'

'did you hear that?' The man said.

And Sirius and James held their breath.

The man decided it was nothing and he walked off, the cat in his arms.

Sirius and James quickly went to their dorms, they said the password to a very confusing fat lady, who couldn't see them, and went to their room, and both fell down on the bed.

They immediately fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillows, and didn't wake up till late in the morning, when a confused Remus woke them and asked why they were a sleep, still fully dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and that was the fourth one already. I wanted to wait a little bit longer till I'd update, but I couldn't help my self!  
Chapter five: Defense against the dark arts. Will be coming (probably very) soon.

I hope you liked this one!

Please review


	5. Defense against the dark arts

Chapter five: Defense against the dark arts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm professor McAllister. And I'll be your Defense against the dark arts teacher.'

The first years Gryffindors and the first years Slytherins were sitting in a dark class room. The walls of the room were filled of pictures of all kinds of creatures, the one more horrifying then the other. against the wall were bookshelves, with no book to be seen. Instead they were filled with all sorts of strange tools. There also were a few cages, all of them with dark sheets over them, but the students could swear they heard noises coming from them.

Professor McAllister was a stern looking woman. She was about 45 years old, and she had short dark brown hair.

Her eyes were dark and green, and she was about five feet tall.

The tables in the class room were divided two by two, And Sirius and James sat next to each other.

Peter and Remus behind them.

'In this class.' Professor McAllister continued, 'you'll learn, obviously how to defend your self against all danger that you might one day face.'

'as most of you will know, there are rumors about a wizard, a dark wizard so powerful, that he is planning to take over the known wizard world.' She paused, and looked at the students.

'you!' she suddenly said to a Slytherin boy on the second row. The boy looked up, fear clearly on his face. 'do you believe this rumors?'

The boy looked nervously around him, as if looking for help, but all the students just glared at him. 'no miss.' He squeaked.

'no?' Professor McAllister turned to a Gryffindor girl with long brown hair. 'what about you.'

'I don't know miss, I never—' she swallowed hard, 'I never heard of such rumor.'

'And you boy?' she suddenly asked James.

James thought a second before answering, 'I think,' he said, 'I would have to see it first before I would beliefe it, but that I—' he hesitated and then said firmly 'that I wouldn't rule out the possabilaty.'

'Good, very good.' Professor McAllister said. 'what's your name boy?'

'James Potter, ma'am'

The professor nodded and then turned to the class. 'Mister Potter here has a good point, however none of you were wrong, because weather you believe it or not, that is your own choice.'

She walked to the black board and started writing.

_How to sort out what's true and what's not._

'does anyone has a idea?' she asked the class.

Remus hand shot into the air.

'yes, what's your name?'

'Remus Lupin, miss'

'and how do you think we must do this?' Professor McAllister asked.

'I would start with the one who spread the rumor, or who gave you the information. Check out if you can trust him, I mean.' Remus said.

Excellent.

And she wrote it down on the black board.

'anyone else?' she asked 'yes?'

'Veritaserum.'

'what's your name boy.'

'Severus Snape.'

At this name James quickly turned his head and his face grew dark.

'you must be good at potions, mister Snape if you already know about this potion on your second day of school.' Professor McAllister said impressed.

'I already read the book in the summer professor, and I always found my interest in potions.' Severus said.

'_I already read the book in the summer professor' _James mimicked in a mocking voice. 'kiss-ass.' Me mumbled to Sirius.

'Very good, five points to Slytherin.'

'what!' James said a little to loud.

'Do you want to add something mister Potter?' professor McAllister asked in a threatening voice.

'no.' James mumbled.

'What did you say potter?'

'No, professor.'

'Good, no I want you all to know, that I'm a reasonable person.

Do something excellent in my class and you'll be reworded. Do something I don't like how ever.' She looked at Sirius and James with a stern look, 'You'll be punished.'

'I won't stand nonsense in my class. If you mess it up, and I'll lose my trust in me, and belief me if I say you won't get it back easily, you'll wish—that you had listened just now mister black!'

Sirius stiffened, and quickly sat up straight. He and James were talking softly to each other, and they hoped McAllister wouldn't hear it.

Too bad that she did.

'five points from Gryffindor, and You'll all copy and finish this list for me, for the next class.'

The ball rang and the students waited till they were to be dismissed, not wanting to mess up with the professor.

'oh and you have mister Black and mister Potter to thank for that. If you have copied it you may leave.' Professor McAllister said.

James quickly copied the text,

_How to sort out what's true and what's not._

_Find out the source of the information, and see if he's to be trusted._

_Use all that is necessary, potions are most effective like __Veritaserum._

He waited for Sirius to be done to, and they quickly followed Remus and Peter out of the class room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'well that was a complete downer.' Sirius said, as they were once again in the common room talking about their day again, and making their first homework.

'I'll say.' James said and scrawled. 'I really thought Defense against the dark arts was gonna be great. Boy I was wrong.'

'Maybe you should have listened to her instead of listening to Sirius.' Remus said.

'Don't blame the poor boy,' Sirius said with a grin 'he can't help it that I'm so irresistible that he had no choice but to listen to me.'

'Irritable is more like it.' James mumbled.

'What was that dear James?' Sirius asked

'Nothing my dear friend, just talking to my self.' James answered

Remus rolled his eyes. 'what do you think of professor McAllister Peter?'

Peter looked from James and Sirius to Remus. He decided to go with James and Sirius.

'I didn't like her.' He said firmly.

'al right.' Remus said, he had seen Peter looking. _Can't even think for him self._ He thought.

They continued in silence now, all concentrating on their work.

Sirius suddenly sighed and put down his work. 'I can't do it.' he said.

James put down his work too, 'me neither my mind is completely blank.'

'I'm still thinking.' Peter said.

'that must be very hard.' James whispered in Sirius his ear.

Remus sighted, 'give it here, I'll help you.'

'Remus I swear your my guardian angel.' Sirius said, and sighted.

'don't thank me yet, cause I'm not gonna do all your work, come on guys, let do it together.'

They worked for twenty minutes, and by then they all had a list.

'thanks Remus.' James en Sirius both said.

'No problem.' He said, and then changed the subject. 'Do you look forward to Friday?'

'Why?' Peter asked

'our first flying lesson, I would figure you two would be interested.' He said as he looked at Sirius and James.

James smacked his forehead with his hand. 'Of course! How could I forget?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you'd probably be surprised but sometimes what 'they' say is really true.

_Time sure does fly when your heaving fun._

It was Friday morning and James and Remus were walking to the great hall for breakfast.

James was wondering who 'they' were.

But he suppressed the not so interesting thought out of his mind when they entered the great hall.

He spotted Sirius surrounded by what seemed to be a lot of girls, some even from the second year—he seemed to be having the time of his life.

And he also saw Peter sitting all alone.

'you sit with Peter, I'll go and get Mr. love here.' James said and he walked to Sirius.

'hey Sirius!' he called and sat down next to him. 'Hi girls.' He added with a smile.

A lot of the girls giggled and looked at him with the same weird look in their eyes as when they looked at Sirius.

'hey James, I was just telling the girls here about the time we both faced that mountain troll remember?' he looked at James hopeful.

'what a mountain troll?' James said, and Sirius shot him a warning look. 'are you sure it wasn't a giant?' he added with a smile.

'Ah no James a mountain troll I'm quite sure it was.' Sirius said and smiled to the girls.

'oh yes, no I remember, have you told them how I saved you from him?' James said with a crooked smile.

'you saved me? No James I—'

'so no word my friend, You fought noble, but some people just don't have it in them to beat such a vicious monster.'

Some of the girls laughed, others shoot confused looks at each other.

'in fact I remember when the troll lurked to wards Sirius he yelled for his Mr. Snuggles and—mffpff'

'you know James.' Sirius said, holding his hand over James his mouth. ' Always such a joker, now if you'll excuse us.' They both stood up, and James bit Sirius hand.

'ouch!' he said and let go of James.

'mountain troll?' James said and raised a eyebrow.

'I guys got to do what a guys got to do, besides they were swallowing it like pumpkin cakes.' Sirius said innocent.

They walked over to Peter and Remus. 'and if you ever mention Mr. Snuggles again I'll—'

'who's Mr. Snuggles?' Remus asked.

'James stuffed animal.' Sirius immediately said.

'what mine! No way—'

'not a word James, you don't have to be ashamed.' Sirius said with a grin.

James scowled and quickly changed the subject.

'So everybody excited in this afternoons flying lessons?' he quickly asked.

'yeah, could be fun.' Sirius said not to enthusiastic

'ah come on Sirius, I'm sorry for what I said ok?' James said, but he didn't really sound sorry.

'I'm looking forward to it,' Remus said.

'I'm not.' Peter said.

'what afraid you'll fall of?' Sirius asked.

Peter went completely red, because that was exactly what he was afraid of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

most of the lessons went by very slowly.

James was so excited that he counted every second till the flying lessons would begin.

And Peter was so afraid, that the lessons flew by.

Finally it was lunch time.

James almost ran out of History of Magic, what wasn't very unusual cause anyone wanted to go as soon as they could after that lesson, and sprinted to the great hall.

By the time Peter, Sirius and Remus got into the great hall, James was already finished eating.

'common guys hurry I want to go out side, look it's a beautiful day.' He pointed to the roof, that was enchanted and they saw a clear blue sky.

The rest quickly ate, annoyed by James his constant 'hurry up.' Or 'no don't get more of that Peter.' And 'are you ready yet?'

Finally they all were finished eating, and they still had a half a hour before the flying lesson would begin.

James smiled as he walked out of the big doors of Hogwarts and into the open air.

'Look over there!' Sirius suddenly said.

James followed his gaze, and saw a few teachers and Dumbledore all standing around a very big hole, and with a tree floating in the air next to them.

'I wonder what they are doing' Peter said.

'Peter, isn't it obvious?' Sirius said as he rolled his eyes.

'eh..' Peter said.

'They're planting a tree Peter, a tree. ' James said.

'come lets check it out!' Sirius said.

'I don't know guys, I mean It's just a tree being planted.' Remus said, But James and Sirius were already off.

'come lets follow them Remus.' Peter said and started running after them.

Remus sighted and walked after the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No wait, Morana please hurry with that charm.'

'hey Professor McAllister!' James said.

'Morana McAllister?" Sirius whispered.

'oh Potter it's you, and with your friends I see.' Professor McAllister said.

'aah James' A voice suddenly said. 'and young Sirius I see.'

'Professor Dumbledore!' James said.

'and there is Remus, and Peter isn't it?' Dumbledore said as Peter and Remus finally had caught up with James and Sirius.

'Professor, what are you doing here?' James asked.

'Well planting a tree obviously.' Dumbledore said and Sirius grinned.

But James saw Dumbeldore's eyes go to those of Remus. And in the corner of his eye he saw Remus shake his head.

Something was going on here.

'and why, might I ask, would that involve the head of the school and, five of his teachers?' James asked.

'now that.' Dumbledore said with a smile 'is none of your business, I'm afraid.'

Sirius looked disappointed but James didn't gave up.

'But sir, surly you could tell us, I mean It's a tree, it's not a secret is it?'

'it's a tree yes.' Dumbledore said 'now of you go.'

'distract him.' James mumbled to Sirius.

'yeah we must be going.' Sirius said innocently ' goodbye profe—oh my god what is that!' he said in a loud panicked voice. Dumbledore looked in the direction Sirius was pointing and so did the five teachers who had all heard him yell.

James took this opportunity, and sneaked closer to the big hole.

'Look just there! In the forbidden forest! Oh no it's horrible!' Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. _Don't overdo it Sirius._ He thought and looked into the hole.

A tunnel! But where to? 

'I'm sure it's nothing Mr. Black.' Professor McAllister said.

'or else you know why the Forrest is forbidden.' Dumbledore said. 'now where is James?'

'Right here professor.' James said from behind Remus.

'oh alright, of you go.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm telling you, it was a tunnel!' James said as they walked to the grass were their flying lesson would be.

'hé, I believe you.' Sirius said.

'I don't, I'm sure it was just a small hole, and you saw it immediately as a tunnel.' Remus said and he rolled his eyes. 'you want an adventure in everything.'

'that's not true!' James said, but he didn't sound very convincing. 'ok, maybe your right. But I promise you I'll find out.'

They rest of the lunch time Remus was very quiet, and he didn't even listen to James and Sirius who rambled on about Quidditch, unlike Peter who practically hung on their lips.

Finally the referee, and also their teacher, walked out of Hogwarts and unto the grass.

Every student, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, was already there, eager to climb up a broom.

'everyone listen up!' she said in a stern voice 'I want all of you to get a broom,' she pointed to a large pile of them, 'and to form to lines facing each other. put the broom down on the side of your wizard hand.'

All the students stormed to the pile of brooms, trying to get one that still looked good.

'guys here!' James yelled to his friends, he had four brooms in his hands.

'good job James!' Remus said.

And they started to form a line.

When everybody settled down and stood next to the brooms the referee spoke agian. 'I want all of you to put out your arm and say "up" ok? And don't try to fly before I blow my whistle. Now!'

'up!' James his broom flew right into his hand.

'up!' the fourth time, Remus his broom also flew in his hand.

Peter tried several times but the broom just lay on the ground and did nothing.

'Roll! Fetch! Play dead! Down boy!'

'Sirius?' James said looking stunned at his friend.

'Yeah?' Sirius answered.

'You know that's not a dog right?'

'oh yeah, UP!" and the broom immediately flew into his hand. He grinned, 'I never seem to tell dogs and brooms apart.'

James laughed and then quickly turned around when he heard Peter scream.

'Peter, I think you overdid it.' Remus said.

Peter and finally managed to get his broom in the air, but instead of floating up a bit and get into his hand, the broom just flew right up into the air, high above Peter's reach.

'I'll get it!' James said and he stepped on his broom and flew off.'

'POTTER!" he heard someone yell below him, but he paid no attention to it.

his eyes were on the broom that continued to rise. Every time James stuck out his hand to get it, the broom would evade him, and flew higher.

Suddenly James flew up high in the air, higher then Peters broom, and he made a skydive stretching his arms out for the broom that now also made his way down.

'Come here!' he yelled to it, knowing it wouldn't help a single bit.

The broom went harder and harder, and could any moment crash into the ground.

'POTTER SLOW DOWN YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF!" he heard his teacher yell at him, but he didn't slowed down, instead he sped up.

Faster, and faster, and just before it would fall into a million pieces to the ground James caught it with his fingers, and hold on it tight. With his other hand he turned the broom up again, and then started to land.

'Got it!' James said with a grin to his fellow students who all looked at him with open mouth.

'and you've got detention to!' a angry voice said behind him.

James turned around and looked right in the face of one pissed of teacher.

'but ma'am!' James sputtered.

'miss he tried to save the broom.' Sirius said.

'yeah it's true!' another Gryffindor said.

'yeah I saw it!'

'it was the broom of that Pettigrew boy.'

'give him detention!' a Slytherin yelled, but he turned quiet when all the Gryffindors looked angry at him.

'Seems like your lucky potter.' She said and took both brooms from James his hands.

'however you won't be boarding a broom today, and neither will Pettigrew.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews   
I'd like to thank my friend Jo again, for helping me with Morana McAllister.

I hope You liked this chapter!  
I'm still busy with chapter six: Full moon, but it should come soon enough.


	6. Full moon

Chapter six: Full moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost three weeks had passed.

In that Time, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter became closer friends.

James his hate for Severus grew bigger and he and Sirius had already pulled many pranks on him, and cursed him once….or twice.

James had also convinced the rest to pull a prank on McGonagall. They tried to sneak into her office and make everything in her room the pinkest pink you could ever imagine.

However, before they were finished, professor McAllister caught them, and they got their first detention.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and James woke up, once again, by the loud snoring of his best friends.

'Really Sirius, one more time and I'm going to drag you to the nurseries office.' James mumbled.

He walked over to his friend and suddenly yelled in his ear: "OI, SIRIUS! WAKE UP QUICK!"

'Hwa?' Sirius said as he jumped out of his bed. 'what is it! what's the matter?'

then he saw James standing with a wide grin on his face.

'oh it's you.' And with that Sirius once again fall down on his bed ready to fall asleep again.

'Do you have any idea what day it is?'

Sirius mumbled something, and turned around.

'It's the last Saturday of the month!'

'so?' Sirius mumbled.

'so, its Hogsmeade time!' James said excited.

'What!' Sirius said and immediately jumped out of bed.

'What are you waiting for!' he almost yelled. 'get dressed, we must go quick!'

when, three minutes later they were dressed—it first took Sirius only one minute, but James stopped him of running to Hogsmeade cause he had all his clothes on backwards.—they walked down the stairs, and went to the great hall for breakfast.

'hey Peter!' Sirius said, as they settled down opposite to him.

'Hey guys, have you seen Remus?' Peter asked, looking down the table, as if Remus might sit there.

'I just wanted to ask you the same thing.' James said.

'Yeah it's nothing for our little bookworm to be late.' Sirius added.

'his bed was already empty when I awoke.' Peter said, and he continued to eat his breakfast.

James shrugged and helped himself to some sausages 'probably hanging around in the library.'

'guess your right.' Sirius said, and he began stuffing his plate. 'he didn't look to well yesterday, though. Probably not up for a meal.'

'so guys what are you going to do today?' Peter suddenly asked.

James and Sirius looked at each other. they hadn't really decided to take Remus or Peter with them.

James nodded, to say that it was ok with him to bring Peter along. Sirius thought about it for a few seconds, and decided then that he also trusted Peter enough tot tell him about their newfound secret.

He swallowed his food and then said to Peter who was waiting, 'Actually Peter, we..euh..wanted to go to Hogsmeade.'

'what?' Peter said, his toast falling out of his hand.

'we're going to Hogsmeade.' James said.

'how?"

'we kinda found a secret passage that leads to a place, just a few miles from the place.'

'oh I can't wait to go to Honeydukes!' Sirius said.

'Honeydukes?' Peter asked. 

'Really Peter do you know nothing?' James asked.

Sirius looked dreamy, as if he could see himself already standing in the shop. 'Honeydukes is the most famous sweetshop in the whole world! They have everything you could never imagine.' He sighted. 'I'm so going to spent all my money there.'

'So are you in?' James asked.

'we're not gonna get caught again are we?' Peter asked.

'no of course not!' James aid with a smile.

'now eat your breakfast, were going to look for Remus.' Sirius said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe it, where could he be?'

they had searched the library, but found no trace of Remus, then they went back to the Gryffindor common room, also no trace of him.

It was already to late for breakfast, so he couldn't be in the great hall.

'lets see if he's outside.' Peter suggested.

And as they walked out of the castle, James saw the tree in the corner of his eye.

At diner, last night Dumbledore had told everyone, that they shouldn't get to close to the Whomping Willow, as he called the tree.

'let's go to the willow.' James said, pointing at the tree.

'But Dumbledore said—' Peter started to say

'that we shouldn't, not that we couldn't.' James interrupted.

'I don't know James, it just a tree.' Sirius said, he wanted to go to Hogsmeade as soon as possible.

'Ah common Sirius.' James said, and then added with a mocking grin 'or are you to scared?'

'Scared? _Me_? For a stupid tree, no way. Lets go.' Sirius said angry and he stormed off in the direction of the tree.

James and Peter followed.

'So here James your stupid tree.' Sirius said, knocking on the wood. 'hello, anyone home? Maybe someone lives in that secret tunnel of yours.' Nothing happened.

'See just a-stupid-piece-of-wood.'

'euh Sirius.' James said, backing down. Peter was standing behind him, a terrified look on his face.

'What?' Sirius said looking confused.

'you might wanna step away.'

'why? Afraid of this stupid tr—oef' The air was kicked out of Sirius longs, as a big branch hit him right in the stomach and sent him swinging in the air.

He hit the ground hard. James and Peter immediately ran to him.

'are you alright Sirius!' James yelled, and when he reached Sirius quickly fell on his knees, and saw if Sirius had any bones broken.

'what…what happened?' he asked confused, holding his head with his hands.

'he's bleeding.' Peter said quietly.

'I told you to get away, I'm sorry Sirius. Common, can you stand?'

Together Peter and James managed to pull Sirius up, and started to half, walk, half drag him towards the Hospital wing.

'James?' Sirius asked, as they entered the school building.

'yea?'

'did that tree just _hit _me?'

'I, I'm afraid so, I think you insulted him.' James said with a grin.

'quite a temper.' Sirius said as they dragged him into the hospital wing.

A young witch, with a worried look on her face immediately came to them.

She helped them carry Sirius to a bed, and told him to lie down.

'What happened?' she demanded.

'he was attacked by a tree that can't stand a joke.' James said.

'yea he had quite a temper.' Sirius added, still dizzy.

'the Whomping Willow.' Peter explained.

The woman nodded and inspected Sirius his wound.

'I'm ok really.' Sirius said.

'Sirius? Guys are that you?' a familiar voice said.

'Remus!' James said, when he saw him lying a few beds away.

'so here you've been!' Sirius said.

'Why Remus I must say,' James said, as he sat down on Remus his bed, 'You look awful.'

'thanks' Remus said with weak smile.

'here dear, all done,' the with said to Sirius. 'So you need anything dear?' she asked Remus.

'No thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine.'

'Good, don't let your friends stay to long though,' she warned.

'so what happened pal?' Sirius asked as he also sat down on Remus his bed.

'got sick, I really feel terrible.'

'I can see that.' James said.

James and Sirius quickly told Remus about the tree, but he didn't seemed very interested.

'so what are you going to do all day?' he asked changing the subject. 'cause as you can see, I'm gonna be stuck here for a few days.'

James silently told him about their plan to go to Hogsmeade.

'so I suppose you must go with us the next time.' James whispered.

'Don't worry I'll bring you lots of candy.' Sirius promised.

'you don't mind that we go do you?' Peter asked.

'no guys you go' he said with a smile. 'But I'll keep you to your promise. You should probably stop by tomorrow though and not this afternoon. I don't think Madame Pomfrey likes it when there are to many people here.'

'ok, wel'll see you tomorrow.' James said, and they all left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'poor Remus.' James said, as they walked to the Troll statue.

'yeah.' Sirius said, but he didn't sound to sorry.

He seemed no notice it himself cause he quickly added, ' But we'll bring stuff for him, and next time he can come.'

'So Peter are you ready?' James asked

Peter nodded excited.

'ok, Sirius if you'll do the honor—' James started to say but someone interrupted him.

'What do you think your doing?'

'Evans!' James said, as he saw Lily looking at him suspicious. 'What an unpleasant surprise, would you please go away, we're talking here.'

' you guys are up to something aren't you?' Lily asked, and narrowed her eyes.

'my dear Lily,' Sirius said, concern on his face. 'I think you must see Madame Pomfrey. As you see things that aren't there.'

'Very funny.' Then she turned to Peter. 'You don't want to cause Gryffindor loss of points do you?'

Peter shook his head nervously.

'so tell me, what are you doing.'

Peter looked from Lily to Sirius and James, who shook their heads.

'noth—nothing.' Peter said. 'Were doing nothing Lily.'

James his mouth fell open and surprise was on Sirius his face.

'oh.' Lily said and she turned to James and Sirius who quickly ordered their faces.

'well I guess that's true then.' Lily said, not even considering the possibility that Peter had enough nerves to lie to her.

'told you so Evens.' James said.

'I'll be watching you Potter.' And with that Lily strode away.

'Charming girl, charming.' Sirius said as he shook his head in wonder.

'well Peter.' James said, smacking Peter on his back. ' I guess your truly one of us now.'

'yea! Welcome to the club of…you know maybe we should get a name!' Sirius said.

'oh come on Sirius, that's so lame.' James said.

'yea guess your right, well enough time wasted, lets go!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with a lot of tripping, sliding, falling and whining of Peter later, They finally reached Hogsmeade.

'I don't know where to begin!' Sirius said with hunger in his eyes.

'Let's see.' James said, as they passed The Tree Broomsticks.

"look there's Honeydukes!' Sirius said, and already run towards it.

'Hey Sirius wait for us!' James yelled, and he and peter quickly went after him.

As they entered the shop, that was filled with students, they looked around in awe.

Everywhere, and truly éverywhere, were sweets.

All kinds of sweets; enchanted sugar birds flew above their heads, there were piles of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, buckets full of all sorts of chocolate, a box of blood-flavored lollipops (Sirius thought about bringing some for Snivellus), Fizzing Whizbees (massive sherbet balls that make you levitate) and a lot more.

Sirius immediately wanted to buy everything there was, and probably spending all his pocket money for the rest of the year, till James convinced him that there would be many more opportunities to come here.

In the end Sirius only spend three gallions (Peters mouth dropped open, and his eyes grew wide when Sirius said that was nothing compared what he wanted to spent.) 

They all had a bag full of sweets when they exited the store—Sirius couldn't help him self he also bought two Bloodflavored lollipops—and a few sugar quills and a box of Every Flavor Beans for Remus.

With mouths full of candy they decided to walk a round through Hogsmeade before going back again.

It was then that Sirius and James both saw something that made their hearts stop.

'Am I dreaming?' Sirius asked.

'Dunno.' James said, and he pinched Sirius hard.

'ouch!'

'nope, not dreaming.' James said with a grin.

'what are you talking about?' A confused Peter asked.

'Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop.' Sirius said with a sight, 'Sounds like heaven.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When, two hours later, They had finally went through every shop interesting enough to go in, Sirius, James and Peter entered the Three Broom Sticks.

James and Peter went to sit down at a table, as Sirius—who they had all agreed looked like the oldest—went to get some drinks.

'Aren't you a little bit young to go here?' A witch of about the age of twenty asked him.

'Aren't you to old to be a waitress?' Sirius asked, immediately seeing he'd hit a sore spot.

'For your information, my father owns this shop, and soon I'll take it off his hands.'

'Well, I'd like some Butterbeers then, to celebrate it.' Sirius said with a smile.

'Nice try, common you can't be a third year yet.'

'What's your name?' Sirius suddenly asked.

'Rosmerta, why?'

'Well Rosmerta, I'm Sirius and' he sniffed 'all my life. _All_ my life people have been saying to me, aren't you to young? You don't belong here, hey baby face!' he sniffed and then covered his face in his hands, pretending he was crying and unable to speak.

'whoa Sirius wait, I—I didn't mean to—' Rosmerta said obviously stunned.

'No of course not.' Sirius quickly said. 'Never mind me, I must live my life knowing, _knowing, _that I may never be happy.' And then he dramatically added before letting his head fall, in tears on the counter 'for men will always say, you are to young.'

'no Sirius, don't' Rosmerta said and patted him on the shoulder. 'you know what, I'll give you your butterbeers—free!.'

'you would do that?' Sirius said pretending to whip his tears away.

'yeah, consider it an apology.'

'Thank you, for believing me.' Sirius said, and while grabbing the three bottles he dramatically swung around and walked over to James and Peter.

'What the hell was _that_ all about?' James said with an open mouth.

'consider it a fair play, by the so talented Sirius.' Sirius said looking rather pleased with himself.

'if you say it.' James said and he brought a bottle to his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Common, we can sneak past Madame Pomfrey.' Sirius said, as he waited at the portrait hole, looking irritated.

'yea, I feel bad for leaving him there, I supposed we could go see Remus, beside its after curfew, she won't even be there.' James said, considering if he would go or not.

'we can already give him his presents, believe me it'll make him better!' Sirius said.

'Ok I'm in, what about you Peter—euh Peter?'

Peter was in one of the chairs by the fire, snoring loudly, a half full box of Every Flavor Beans—that were originally James's—still in his hand.

'never mind.' James said, rolling his eyes. 'let's go!'

James quickly got his cloak, and put it over him and Sirius. Then they climbed out of the portrait hole, and quickly, but as silently as possible, made their way to the hospital wing.

'ssssst! Be quiet!' James whispered.

They were walking down a corridor, and had just passed Filch.

'yea, yea ,yea but what can happen? I mean I can already see—'

A huge noise, that was multiplied by two, thanks to the castle walls, who had an echo, filled the corridor.

'Sirius!' James yelled.

'—the hospital wing.' Sirius finished his sentence, as James pulled him up.

He had tripped over the cloak and had fallen into an armour.

"hurry!' They both said as they heard Filch and other voices coming their way.

They now ran towards the Hospital wing, and quickly closed the door behind them.

'Remus?' Sirius whispered.

' be quiet!' James whispered. And when he quickly rearranged the cloak around them, Madame Pomfrey came walking towards them.

'What in the name of Merlin is that noise?' she said, and walked out the door.

'Now!' Sirius said, and they walked towards Remus's bed.

'psst Remus!' James whispered.

'Lumos' Sirius said and the end of his wand gave a faint light.

'Were did you—?'

'Hey, do you really think I _never _open a book?' Sirius said.

'well, yea'

Sirius looked offended at James and lowered his wand. Remus's bed was empty.

'Remus!'

but when they checked all the other beds were empty to.

'Damn he's not here, I bet he's back in the Gryffindor common room by now.' Sirius said, a little to loud.

'Who said that?' The sharp voice of Madame Pomfrey said.

James tucked at Sirius shoulder, and they silently passed Madame Pomfrey, and took the long way around to their dorms, to avoid Filch and Professor McAllister, who had been on patrol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He's not here.' Sirius whispered.

'and he isn't in the common room either.'

'and the hospital wing.' Sirius said and scratched his head.

'Common, lets get some sleep. We'll ask him in the morning.' James said.

And they fell on their beds, in the bedroom, that had three empty beds.

For Remus had disappeared and Peter was still snoring in the chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)  
And that was chapter six again!

Liked Sirius's little play? I know, I really have no idea what I was thinking, it's like my hands have a will of their own.

Ehm, I don't really have much to say right now…

Chapter seven: secrets and Lies will come soon!

Please review!!!


	7. Secrets and lies

Chapter seven: Secrets and Lies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus!' James said 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'why not? I told you I'd be here for a few days.' Remus said confused.

'Wow Remus! You look even worse then before!' Sirius said loudly as he came into the hospital wing, with Peter following him.

'Where did you get those scars?' Peter asked stunned.

'euh…' Remus said, his mind working hard. ' went for a stroll, and I..'

'Let me guess, you fell unto that armor? We all heard the sound, and now it's gone so…" James said, looking at Remus his face intensely.

'Yea, that's what happened.' Remus said relieved.

'Right.' Sirius said.

Peter just watched them all, no idea why they were talking so strange, and why Sirius and James were exchanging looks like hat.

'So, what did you do all nigh?' James suddenly asked.

Remus his face went pale, so that his scars were even more visible, and stood out against his skin.

'Something wrong?' Sirius asked, and he lifted a brow, in such a way that any Slytherin would be proud.

'no, n-nothing.' Remus said, nervously playing with a chocolate frog Sirius gave him. 'ehm, I was here in bed all along, except for my little—'

'stroll.' James finished his sentence.

'yea.' Remus said soft.

'I'm sorry but you have to go, Mr Lupin needs his rest.' Madame Pomfrey said.

'Get well soon Remus.' James said.

'Yea pall, rest up.' Sirius said, clapping on Remus's shoulder.

'See you!' Peter squeaked, and quickly went after James and Sirius.

'He's hiding something.' James said, as soon as they were in the hallway, and Sirius was walking beside him.

'I know, I can't believe he lied to us.' Sirius said and scowled. 'I wonder what he's hiding.'

'yea, me to.' James said, and quickly started talking about Quidditch when Peter finally caught up with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's good to see you all better.' Sirius said as Remus stepped into the common room.

'yea welcome back!' James said with a smile.

Sirius and he had decided to ignore the fact that their friend was lying to them—for now at least—cause they both agreed that when Remus was lying to them, he had to have a good reason.

Remus obviously glad that James and Sirius didn't attacked him with questions again, smiled wide and sat down on the couch next to them.

'Were's Peter?' Remus asked.

'oh he's got detention.' James said, and turned a page in his Quidditch magazine.

'for what?' Remus asked.

'For a prank that James and I did.' Sirius said, as he read over James's shoulder.

'what!" Remus said so loud several people looked up from their homework.

'How could you do that?' Remus continued, ignoring the people looking at them with interest.

'well, it's not like we had a choice.' Sirius said.

'no, we were already gone, but just as McAllister found out—'

'wait a sec James, McAllister? You pulled a prank on _her_?' Remus said.

'yea, after how she treated us in class, we decided that she deserved it.' Sirius said, sniffing loud.

'that witch has giving us detention two times now! And for what? We didn't do anything wrong, did we Sirius?' James said.

Sirius shook his head in agreement.

'no you only talked in class, cursed tree Slytherins, made her hair yellow, didn't pay attention, didn't made your homework—in fact I'm surprised it was only two times that she gave you detention, and of course like twenty points from Gryffindor.' Remus said rolling his eyes.

'oh come on, its Defense against the dark arts, you can't hold us responsible if we accidentally curse a few Slytherins.' Sirius said.

'we were working from the book Sirius.' Remus said.

'oh…yea, well you must admit yellow really was her color.' Sirius said with a grin.

'you can't let Peter take the blame guys.' Remus said.

'you know I really love it that you're back.' James said.

'James.' Remus looked at him intensely.

'ok, ok.' James said. 'he only had one day detention, and it's almost finished, we'll tell him we're sorry, right Sirius?'

'yea.' Sirius said.

'and will you tell professor McAllister that—'

'hey don't ask for a miracle.' Sirius interrupted Remus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'so guys what did you do when I was…sick?' Remus asked.

They were all siting in the great hall, enjoying dinner. Sirius and James had said sorry to Peter, who looked like he would've done anything for them, and said it was nothing.

James and Sirius glanced at each other, communicating without words, before they noticed it and looked away. But Remus had seen it. what was going on?

'you won't believe what we all did in Hogs—hmmf' James'd quickly put a hand over Peter mouth.

'not so loud!' he hissed.

'What did you do where?' Lily said raising a eyebrow.

'were you eavesdropping?' James asked.

Lily's cheeks turned a bit read but she didn't admit—or deny it.

'don't you have friends of your own or something?' Sirius said offensive.

'it was just a question.' Lily said.

'and I would've love to prove it but if I told you we went to Hogsmeade you would probably turn us in.' James eyes grew wide at what he just said. 'oh crap.'

Lily's face brightened. 'I knew it! I knew you were doing something.'

'good job James.' Sirius said rolling his eyes.

James turned to Sirius with a face that told 'help me!'

Sirius looked back.

'talk to her.' His expression told James.

James looked again, in need of help to Sirius but after a stern look from him, he quickly turned around.

'so, Lily.' James said with a forced innocent smile.

'James?' She asked.

_Oh no. _James thought. 'ehm, what you just heard, ehm I didn't literally mean Hogsmeade of course.'

'of course.' Lily said dryly.

'ok, listen Lily, could you do me—us a favour and tell no one about it? It'll be our little secret.' James said, and tried to put up his puppy dog eyes look, as Sirius called it.

it seemed to work.

Lily smiled and said 'You didn't say the magic word.'

' Lumos?' James said hopeful.

'you know what I mean James.'

'ow come on! I already called you Lily.'

'fine by me, Professor McAllister!' she called to the professor who'd just passed their table.

'ok, Lily you win, Please, please ,please!' James said.

'What is it miss Evans?' 

'well I just wanted to tell you—' Lily started.

'Please Lily I—I _beg_ you!' James whispered.

'—that I'll turn in that promised essay after lunch tomorrow.'

Professor McAllister nodded and walked away.

Lily turned to James with a crooked smile on her face, when she saw that his mouth flew open in horror.

'you—you didn't?' was all he could manage to say.

'no _James._ Unlike you, I don't betray my fellow students.' She glanced at Peter.

Sirius saw that and wondered how she knew.

'how ever, it was nice to hear you _begging _me not to tell her.' Lily said, and stood up to sit with her friends.

'Sirius.' James said shocked.

'I'm here for you pal, I'm here.' Sirius said, and he took James by the shoulders and let him out of the great hall, under the noise of the bright laughs of Lily and everyone she just told her story to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

I hope you still liked it.

I'm now putting the final things in Chapter eight: Happy Halloween.

So it should come pretty soon.

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Happy Halloween!

Chapter eight: happy Halloween.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'can you believe that tomorrow's Halloween?' Peter asked.

'hmmm candy.' Sirius said, as he lay on the bench, his legs over those of James who happened to sit there.

'hey get your feet off me!' James said.

'so what costume do you guys have?' Remus asked from behind his book.

'what? Costume?" Sirius said confused.

'yea.' It was Peter who answered. 'didn't you read the sign on the board?'

'we have a board?' James said.

Peter and Remus rolled their eyes, as James and Sirius got up and ran towards the board Peter'd pointed at.

'blablablabla…We must remind all students that in celebration of blablabla the headmaster gives permission for.. blablalba one time bla bla bla on Halloween blabla a costume party!' Sirius said.

'why didn't you tell us?' James asked Remus when they sat down on the couch again.

'we figured you knew.' Remus said.

'do you have a costume?' James asked.

'yeah, my mum sent it to me two days ago.' Remus said.

'mine to.' Said Peter, then he sighed, I should have never let my mum pick one out. I'm a mouse.' He said with his eyes rolling..

Sirius laughed, 'and you Remus?"

Remus his smile fell, as he thought of the costume lying in his trunk. 'Andros the Invincible.' He murmured.

James laughed 'that guy that could perform a patronus without a wand?' he asked.

Three pare of eyes looked at him shocked.

'what, it's not like I know nothing.' James said rolling his eyes. 'oh, and my dad used to tell me stories about him.'

'Common Sirius.' James said as he stood up. 'we have a letter to write to our parents.'

'oh great.' Sirius said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Potter? Black?' professor McGonagall came walking to them in the great hall, just when they started on their deserts.

'Yes professor?' James asked, as Sirius had his mouth full with pudding.

'I must ask you to come to my office after your—' she looked at Sirius, who was stuffing himself with all the deserts within reach, with disgust. '—finished eating.'

And she walked away.

After they were finished eating, Sirius and James said goodbye to Remus and Peter and left the great hall.

When they reached the door of McGonagall's office, Sirius knocked.

'come in.'

'professor, you wanted to speak us?' James said.

'oh, yes.' McGonagall said and pointed to two large boxes. 'this just came with two house elves.'

James and Sirius both grabbed a box and thanked the professor.

They quickly walked to their dorms, and waited for Remus and Peter, before opening them.

'you first.' James said.

'no you.' Sirius said.

'just open them.' Remus rolled his eyes.

'ok, I'll go first.' And James grabbed a letter that was attached to the box.

He red out loud:

Dear James.

We were so pleased to hear you're all right, and already have three wonderful friends.

I must say we were surprised when you told us that you had a Halloween party.

Your father and I never had one.

As soon as I got your letter I run to the stores to find you a costume.

However, tomorrow is all hallow's eve already, so most of the costumes were gone.

Only the old ones were there, but I decided to go to a Muggle shop near by where they had the most beautiful costume.

I hope you like it and enjoy yourself, but behave!

We love you and miss you terribly.

Write soon.

Love and Kisses, Mom and Dad.

'Love and kisses?' Sirius said.

'yea, now lets see what she bought.' James said and he opened the box. 'what's this, oh she's got to be kidding me!'

James had pulled out two plastic teeth. 'A _vampire_?'   
he pulled out the costume which was, to his relieve, not so bad. He rather liked it.

'Nice.' Remus commended.

'yea better than ours.' Peter said.

'now me!' Sirius said and he too opened an envelope.

Dear nephew.

'uhoh, this ain't good.' Sirius said and quickly read on.

Your Mother Was busy so she asked me to help you out.

Of course I couldn't refuse my favorite aunt.

And I 'd do anything to help my favorite nephew.

I'd love to hear from your days on Hogwarts, so please do not hesitate to write.

Love you,

Bellatrix

"That's so sweet!' Remus said.

'something's wrong.' Sirius said, as he stared at the note in shock.

'what do you mean.' Peter asked.

'This, this—it can't be—Bella would never.. Favorite nephew?'

'what do you mean Sirius, she sounds so nice, I'm sure nothing is wrong. Just open it.' James said.

'you don't understand.' Sirius said as he opened the box. 'Bella is more—OH MY GOD!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sirius get out of there!' James said to his best friend.

'No way I'm NOT going!' Sirius replied angry.

'common, it can't be that bad.' James said, 'I mean, Remus is the one who looks ridiculous standing in a toga.'

'hey!' Remus said.

'At least he's someone that's a famous wizard! And who am I a—' Sirius didn't finish his sentence.

'Sirius it's just a stupid party.' James said.

'easy for you to say! Mister handsome vampire!' Sirius yelled. 'I told you! I told you! Bella always teased me when we were kids, she would never be nice with me! I swear I'm gonna kill that witch!'

'You'd have to come out to do that.' James said. 'common Sirius are you a Mouse or a Man?'

'hey!' Peter said.

'besides your with your friends, and if anyone laughs at you I promise we'll hex them!'

Sirius stepped out of the dorms, and they all had to bite their lips to prevent them from laughing.

'Promise?' He asked.

James nodded, afraid that if he would speak his voice would betray him.

'ok then.' Sirius sighted. 'lets go.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Cute ears Black.'

'aw, didn't they tell you, Animals aren't aloud.'

'Nice tail!'

'wow Sirius you—'

'What! What now? Can't you people just mind your own business?' Sirius said angry at a second year girl, that was dressed like Rowena Ravenclaw.

'I just wanted to say you look really cute.' The girl said, not taken back at his words.

'oh..really?' Sirius asked stunned.

'yea, those ears look so nice on your hair. I'm Arya by the way.'

'Do you want to dance?' Sirius asked the girl.

Sirius smiled and waived his friends goodbye, when he went dancing with Arya, a dreamy look on his face.

James smiled too and told his friends he would search for someone to dance with.

James walked around the Great hall, that was turned into one big dance.

On the spot where normally the table of the teachers was, now stood a podium.  
Some band was singing songs.

As James walked by big groups of girls, James noticed that they all looked at him.  
Was something wrong with his costume?

When more and more girls started to look at him, and jealous boys to, he decided to go to the bathroom to check his outfit.

When he walked out of the great hall and looked up to the stairs he saw the most beautiful thing ever.

A girl.

James stood there frozen as he watched a girl with long red hair, a black mask with diamonds on it, the most beautiful black with red dress he had ever seen, and a cape just like him.

James rubbed over his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming, and was once again surprised when he felt the soft fabric of his mask, instead of his glasses.

The girl smiled at him, revealing two vampire teeth. James smiled back, and revealed his.

As the girl reached the bottom of the stairs, James took her hand, and kissed it with his lips.

'would you honor me with a dance?' He asked her.

'I would love to.' The girl said, her voice sounded familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it.

As they both entered the hall, arm in arm, everybody stopped doing, what ever it was they were doing and looked at them.

James felt like a six year instead of a first, and he intended to act like one.

Even the music had stopped, but when the vampire pair walked to the middle of the dance floor, the musicians quickly began to play again.

'and how may I name you?' James asked as they started to dance.

'Lady Carmilla.' The girl said.

'I see, a vicious vampire are you?' James said and smirked. 'call me Dracula.'

'I will, count.' Carmilla said with a smile.

And when the Song ended, they started another one, and another and another, and they hadn't left the dance floor until the music stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow do you see James?' Peter said.

'Yea, I wonder who's that girl.' Remus said.

'Peter I think that girl is looking at you.' Remus suddenly said when he saw indeed a girl dressed like a princes look at Peter and smiling.

'What do I do?' Peter asked nervous.

'Go over to her, and ask her to dance with you!' Remus said, smiling at the look on his friends face.

Peter grabbed together al his courage and after Remus practically pushed him to the girl, he asked her to dance.

'Andros, right?'

Remus turned around, and saw a girl from Ravenclaw he remembered from a class they had together.

'yea.' He said with a smile.

'I'm Jo.' The girl dressed like a fairy, and with long blond hair said.

'Want to dance?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So Carmilla, are you going to tell me who you really are?' James asked.

'Maybe, that depends on how nice you are.' Carmilla said.

'I'll behave my lady, you have the count's word.' James said.

'We'll see.' Carmilla said with a smile.

After a few more dances James asked, 'Will you at least tell me what house you're in?' 

Carmilla hesitated, but then said 'Gryffindor. What house does Dracula board?'

'Gryffindor.' James said with a smile that reviled his vampire teeth.

'Good.' Carmilla said, and she leaned on Dracula's chest when a slow song started.

James rested his chin on her head, and thought about how wonderful her hair smelled.

'What are you thinking?' Carmilla asked.

'That this night can't get any better.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You look really beautiful, do you know that?' Sirius said, as he looked upon the smiling girl dancing in his arms.

'I do know that.' Arya said with a smile. 'You're really beautiful too you know that?'

'I do know that.' Sirius said and they both laughed.

When a slow song started, Sirius moved a little bit closer, and smiled when he heard the girl sigh when she rested her head against his shoulder.

This night couldn't get any better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James smiled when he saw his friends all enjoying their selves.

Even Peter danced with a girl. That shocked him actually, but then he looked again in the beautiful green eyes of Carmilla and he forgot everything around him.

When a walls started and they danced around the room James quickly grabbed two Roses when they danced by a table where they were standing on, and hid them behind his back so Carmilla wouldn't see them.

He took the lead, and Carmilla followed him, in the direction of Sirius.

When in the dance, he was with his back close to Sirius he quickly handed him a rose and danced further.

When Carmilla and James were by a big window, he stopped dancing, and handed her a rose.

'Thank you!' Carmilla said with a happy smile.

'Do you see those beautiful stars?' James asked her.

'Yeah, they are beautiful.' Carmilla said when she looked out of the window.

'I meant those in your eyes.'

Carmilla's cheeks turned slightly red.

But when James moved down a bit, to kiss her, she didn't resist.

When their lips parted James asked, 'Who are you, Carmilla?'

'Who are you, Dracula?' She answered.

'On the count of three?' James said with a smile.

'One, two,' they said together.

'James.'

"Lily.'

'What!" they both exclaimed.

'Lily? Lily Evans?' James said surprised.

'James Potter?" Lily asked.

James removed his mask.

'I..' Lily said, lost for words. 'I got to go.' And with that she turned away and ran out of the great hall.

James ran after her, but a dance just started and he was stuck between dancing couples. When he finally made his way out of the great hall, Lily was long gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'For the prettiest lady in the room.' Sirius said, and he gave her the rose.

'Wow, Sirius that's so sweet!' Arya said and looked at the rose like it was the most precious thing in the world.

'I owe you, James.' Sirius muttered.

'What?' Arya asked him.

'Nothing. Do you want to take a stroll outside? It's a beautiful night.' Sirius said with a smile.

'I'd love to. The dance is almost over anyway.' And they slowly made their way to the gardens.

'Can you believe how beautiful this is?' Arya said, and gazed up to the stars.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Sirius said charming.

'Or you.' She replied.

'Arya would you—' but he was unable to speak when she kissed his lips.

'Never mind.' Sirius said with a grin and kissed her back under the sparkling moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How was your night?' Remus asked when Sirius came into the boys room with a huge smile on his face.

'Best ever.' Sirius said, and he fell on his bed.

'I had a wonderful time to.' Remus said with a smile. 'Jo's the sweetest girl.'

'And you Peter?' Sirius said.

'it—it was nice.' Peter said, and he flushed.

They all laughed. Then Sirius noticed James lying on his bed daydreaming.

'And you, pall?' Sirius asked.

'Huhm?" was his answer.

'How was your night?' Remus asked.

'Magical.' James said and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who was that boy, Lily?' Alice Asked.

'Who?' Lily asked. She'd been daydreaming.

'The boy you danced with all night. You two looked so cute together!'

At this Lily flushed and quickly answered. 'I don't know. He didn't tell me his name.'

'Why not? Didn't you have a good time?'

'I had. It was—Magical.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it!

I've never written anything like this before, so I hope you liked it!

Liked your night out Arya? Sorry about the Rowana costume, but I'd already made that up.. ah well not all to bad I think..

Chapter nine: the marauders. Will come soon!  
Please review!

**Edit: I changed some little mistakes here and there.. oh and I'm very busy with chapter nine! But school is killing me so… be patient please! **

**Oh and I'll do a little extra with it, called Lily's day.**

Cause I make you wait so long!


	9. The Marauders

Chapter nine: the marauders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened a month after Halloween.

It was a cold day, and soon there would be snow on the ground.

On this very day, on a Saturday morning something happened that no one had foreseen.

'Do you agree?' Sirius asked, a little stunned and a glitter of hope in his voice.

'Yes.' James said and he sighted.

'Agree on what exactly?' Remus asked.

They were sitting in the common room.

Most students had already finished breakfast, and were getting into the warm common room, preparing for a day of doing nothing.

'well..' Sirius said.

'We don't know how to say this but..' James added.

'Oh just spit it out already.' Remus said, rolling his eyes.

'we..we like school. Ok? Now it's out.' Sirius said very fast.

'what?' Remus said blinking his eyes.

'we like it ok? We like hanging out with you guys.. we like it that you make our homework. Heck we even like the classes!' James said, like it was something to be terribly ashamed of.

'so? I like it too.' Remus said, not really getting the point.

'Hello, mate? Are you there?' Sirius said. 'It's me and James your talking about! It's like, like—help me out James.'

'It like _a law of nature _for us to not like school.' James said.

'oh.' Remus said dryly, and started to read in his book again.

'No, Remus wait.' Sirius said, grabbing Remus's book with his hands. 'You need to help us. Is..is it lethal?'

'Is what lethal?' Remus asked, now completely confused.

'Liking school of course!' James answered.

'You two are the most insane people I've ever met.' Remus said, and he putted down his book with a sigh, after pulling it out of Sirius's hands.

'thanks!' James and Sirius said in union, both with a wide grin.

Remus rolled his eyes again—something he did a lot these days—and said with a dull voice. 'Yes it's very lethal. In fact I'm surprise you to are still standing.'

James and Sirius were in fact standing, for they had both stood up, to get closer to Remus so they could listen better.

'Oh no, James save me.' Sirius said, and with a dramatic gesture of his hand against his forehead, he started to faint.

'No Sirius! Please not him, take me—I mean Peter, but not him!' James said while catching Sirius.

'that's not nice.' Remus commended, 'but you'll both be fine.'

'please doctor give us a cure.' Sirius said, still in James his arms.

'cut that out, people are staring.' Remus said, and looked around him nervously.

'Oi, I thought you were supposed to be dead.' James said to Sirius.

'I'm a zombie ok? Just ask doctor Lupin here for a cure.' Sirius mumbled.

'Maybe you'd feel better if you did something you really like?' Remus suggested.

James didn't even have to think about what it was that he really liked.

'Yea! Let's prank someone! Thanks Remus, best advice ever, come on Sirius.' And James was already on his way to the door, after dropping Sirius.

'ouch! Potter!' Sirius yelled, as his head reached the stone floor.

'last one who hexes Snivelus, is a Slytherin!' James yelled back, and he ran out of the portrait hole, followed by an angry Sirius.

'Now that they're gone.' Remus muttered, and picked up his book again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'STUPID GRYFFINDORS!"

Sirius and James were laughing so hard, they could barley run straight.

'calm down, Severus those four stupid kids are always causing trouble. They're not worth it.' another Slytherin said.

'Did you hear that?' James asked, when they were a few floors away from the Slytherin common room.

'I know! I can't believe they call us "four stupid _kids!"_ I mean, _us_ kids! Come on!' Sirius said, complaining.

'I think we need a name. You know, a name they'll recognise us by.' James said, his eyes lighting up as he realised the Brilliance of his plan.

'You know that I told you that ages ago right?' Sirius said, pulling up one black brow.

'No you didn't.' James said with an innocence face. 'I'd have approved, and told you it was a brilliant plan.' He slapped Sirius on the shoulder. 'Just accept it that I'm the one with the brains and you're the…well… you can stand here for decoration!' He said with a wide grin.

'What—you!' Sirius said, and chased after James who suddenly decided he was in a hurry to go back to the common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So…we need a name.' James finally concluded.

'My idea.' Sirius murmured.

'Yes, it was _my _idea.' James said, smiling innocently at Sirius.

'I don't know." Remus said, he liked the idea of really being part of there group... but a name didn't sound all to great.

'I agree with James and Sirius!' Peter said. 'We need a name!' he jumped up in excitement.

'Peter you would agree if they told you to make a journey over the highest mountain to play arm wrestle with a giant.' Remus said dryly.

Peter turned red, and quickly sat down again.

'So who agrees for a name?' James said and held up his hand.

Sirius's hand rose too, followed by Peter's hand.

'Fine, fine.' Remus said after getting commanding looks from his friends. He also lifted up his hand.

'Excellent!' James said, 'anyone had any thoughts about the name it self?'

'I know! Sirius and the Minions!' Sirius said excited.

'Not in a million years.' James said in a stern voice, and then acted like he was about too puke.

'Why not? It's a good name.' Sirius said, folding his arms and pouting, 'What did you come up with then?'

James turned slightly red and muttered 'uhm, nothing.'

'you're hiding something.' Remus said, narrowing his eyes.

'no I'm not.' James said, to fast.

'Tell us.' Sirius demanded.

'you know, Sirius and the Minions is really a good idea!' James said.

'you're not getting of so easy you—what you like it?' Sirius said.

'uhuh!' James nodded exited. 'how did you came up with it? I mean it must have taking ages!'

'yeah, I thought about it a while—' Sirius started to babble about how he came up with his "brilliant name, if I say so my self" and James sighted in relief.

Remus just looked at Sirius with a "you're so dumb look" and then shot James a "you're lucky" look.

James just smiled, and Peter agreed with Sirius every chance he got.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't belief we're getting a different name.' Sirius said, looking angry as they made their way to the great hall for diner.

'You must be kidding me right?' Remus asked hopeful.

'what do ya mean?' Sirius asked.

'Never mind. So James do _you've _got an idea?' Remus said.

'no not really. Maybe I'll have an idea tomorrow.'

'I've got an idea!' Peter squeaked.

'Sure Peter.' Sirius said, and he sat down at the Gryffindor table, immediately stuffing his plate full.

They listened to Peter idea's who were almost as bad as Sirius's one, during the meal, and they all came up with a few idea's but none of them seemed right enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" no, I think someone already used the musketeers, Sirius.' Remus said, his small grin clear in his voice.

'Really?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah there were three of them.' Remus said, smiling.

They were walking through the corridors. They just had one of the most boring Charms lessons ever—according to the rest that is. James however had found it wonderful, 'cause he had spent the whole time looking at Lily when she'd laughed.

He knew that she hated him—every thing about him.

But there was one night that all that didn't matter, a night that had been wonderful—if he said so—and they had spend it together.

Of course when Lily had found out who the masked "Dracula" had been, she had ran out of the great hall, and refused to speak to him.

Was he so pathetic that he kept dreaming, and thinking about that one night?

Lily seemed to have forgot it—what? no. Evans. He shouldn't call her Lily.

'Oi, James what do you think?' Sirius asked, and he snapped James out of his thoughts.

'Dunno.' James said, still staring out ahead of him with dreaming eyes.

'No I don't think that's a good name. What if—my god what are you all doing?' Sirius said.

They all had stopped dead in their tracks, as they saw Mary and Alice lying on the ground with Lily standing beside them.

They were all roaring with laughter.

The boys all stared at the girls, confused.

When Alice and Lily looked at Sirius they started to laugh even harder, so hard, the tears were rolling down their cheeks.

'Sirius stop it! you're making my stomach hurt!' Lily said between cries.

'I knew it!' The sudden voice of the Charms teacher said.

'Come with me mister Black, Potter. I knew someone had charmed that poor girls.' The professor said, and he dragged Sirius and James with him.

'Professor!' Sirius said stunned, as they were around the corridor, "We did nothing wrong!'

'So you think cursing other people for fun, isn't wrong do you?' the professor said angry.

'But, why do you think it's us?' James asked confused. Although it was kind of brilliant, he hadn't cursed Lily—no Evans, and her friends.

'who else could it be? You two kids are always causing trouble.'

'You can't accuse us like that, and use that to punish us! We're innocent!' Sirius sputtered.

'I heard her say your name mister Black.' The professor said.

'That's no proof.' Sirius muttered.

'You know professor, she only said Sirius...' James tried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't belief we've got detention, for something we didn't do!' Sirius complained.

'Did you hear them during potions? I can't belief they laughed every time they just looked at us. I'm telling you, they pulled a prank on us.' James said.

'Then return the favour.' Remus said wisely.

He laughed nervous when three pares of eyes were looking at him shocked.

'What?' He said, rubbing his nose nervously. Did he had a spot somewhere?

'I always knew, you'd turn around someday.' Sirius said with a wide smile.

'He's right, you know.' James said, 'But what do we do?'

'We could steal something of them.' Peter suddenly said.

'Peter!' Remus exclaimed, 'I can agree to a friendly prank, but I'm no thief!'

'yeah, I agree with Remus.' James said.

'no, you don't get it.' Peter said exited. 'we steal something precious to them—and they'll know it was us—and hide it somewhere. They'll want them back so badly that they'd even do something they'd rather not…say begging in front of the whole school to give it back? Or saying we're the best or.. or something.'

They all stared at him blankly.

'That's the biggest amount of words you've ever said in one sentence' James finally said, with a stunned voice, 'and—'

'And the most brilliant plan ever!' Sirius finished James's sentence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'My bracelet! Were is my bracelet? The one my mother gave me!' Alice cried.

'My little bunny!' Mary cried, throwing all her cushions of her bed.

'what bunny?' Lily asked confused.

'my—my little stuffed animal! The one I've had since I was one year old.' Mary said on the edge of tears.

Lily almost ran to her drawer, and started to look through every peace of jewellery in it.

'Damn it!' She said, when she closed the drawer again empty handed.

'did someone stole it?' Alice asked with a small voice.

'yes, and I think I know pretty well who did it.' Lily said crunching her teeth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'POTTER!"

'why dear Evans, is that your sweet voice I hear?' James said innocently.

'Don't play your stupid games _James Potter_!' Lily shouted, as she walked through the corridor towards them.

The way lily had said _James Potter_, had caused shivers to run through James's spine. She had said it in such a cold voice.

'And what did we do too earn your...yelling?' Sirius asked with a sweet smile.

'Thieves! I know you've stole it! I know you did!' Lily said, her face red with anger.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' James said, and then continued with an air of someone who _did _had something to do with it he added, 'If you need, me you'll know where to find me.'

'I'm not done with you Potter!' Lily yelled, but James and Sirius paid no attention to her and went to the great hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She found nothing?' Alice asked disappointed.

'McGonagall went through their entire room, but found nothing. And she said that we'd probably lost it our selves, cause there would be no way that the boy could come up here.' Lily said dryly, she believed nothing of it.

'maybe…maybe we should ask them to give it back?' Mary asked quietly.

'Never.' Lily said, 'I'll never sink that low! You hear me never!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'so you want us to give it back?' James asked.

'Yes.' Lily said, with a face like she'd just had to eat something disgusting.

'but,' Remus said, with the same innocent smile as his friends. 'We did nothing, so we can't return something we don't have.'

'We _know _you have it!' Alice said fiercely.

'Maybe if you did something that would refresh our memory.' Sirius suggested, and he smiled angelic at Alice.

Alice flushed, and elbowed Lily, that she had to say something.

'What exactly?' Lily said through clenched teeth.

'well, nothing to fancy.' James said. 'oh, who am I kidding? We want you to tell us—in front off the whole school—that we are the best pranksters ever, and that you regret you can't even be as good as our shadows, oh and—'

'A kiss!' Sirius said exited.

'Sirius that was _my _part!' James complained.

'I don't care who's part it was I'll never—' Lily said, her voice rising with anger.

'Will you do it Alice? Mary?' James interrupted Lily.

'Is it the only way to get our—our stuff back?' Alice asked.

'You don't mind the last part do you?' Sirius asked concerned, but then smiled as Alice flushed, and shook her head.

'Mary, Alice, you can't really—' Lily started, but James interrupted her again.

'If you two want your stuff back..' James said.

'I'll do it.' Alice said defeated. Mary just nodded.

'And you Lily?' Peter squeaked.

Lily's head jerked up, but instead of looking at Peter she looked at James. 'Never.' She said, with a trembling voice, and she stormed up the stairs to the girls room.

'well ladies, tonight at diner is the night!' She heard Sirius say, before she shut the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Uh, yes Professor, we'd like to announce something to—to e-everyone.' Alice mumbled.

'Well then, everybody your attention please.' Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded over the daily noise at dinner.

Everybody turned quiet and looked at Alice and Mary, Who were standing before the staff's table.

'uh,' Mary said with a red head.

'We'd like to say that—that, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus are the best pranksters ever in history, and that we—we'll never be as good as them.' Alice said so fast that the words were hardly recognisable.

However most students had understood it.

Under the sounds of laughter and whispers the two girls walked down to were James, and Sirius were sitting and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

'Don't forget Remus, and Peter.' Sirius said with a crocked smile.

'no, no thank you it's fine, right Peter?' Remus said, feeling sorry for the girls.

Peter looked like he wanted to object, but instead he nodded.

Alice and Mary didn't have to hear that twice; they rushed out of the great hall as fast as they could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked down the corridors on the fourth floor, snickering to himself as he thought about this evening.

He stopped however when he saw a girl sitting on one of the window benches, her legs pushed against her chest, with her arms around it.

She was crying.

'You mist dinner.' James said quietly.

At his words Lily's head jerked up and looked at him with wet, furious eyes.

"Thief!' she said, and she whipped away her tears with the back of her hand.

James didn't respond, but he just sat down opposite of her.

'What do you think of me?' He suddenly asked.

Lily looked at him stunned for a moment, wondering if he'd lost his mind.

Then her face turned angry again and she attacked him by stomping him in the chest.

"Thief!' she yelled, 'Burglar! Robber' her fist tried to continue hitting him, but she started sobbing instead. 'Marauder! Stupid insolent boy!' the tears fell down freely now.

James hold her fist in a fern grasp, when she'd tried to hit him again, and then hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Lily wanted to push him away, she wanted to yell at him for doing this to her, but she couldn't do anything instead of crying.

'What is so important about it?' James asked quietly.

Although he didn't say about what, Lily knew what he meant.

'It was my grandmother's. It's the only thing I have left of her.' Lily said, and although it was no more than a whisper, James heard it clearly.

James pulled something out of his pocket and putted his hand in Lily's neck.

When he pulled them away, a necklace with a little medallion, was hanging in her neck.

'but—" lily started, but James cut her off.

'I'm sorry.' James said, and he stood up.

'thank—thank you.' Lily said, drying her tears.

'You'll never forgive me will you?' James asked with a smile.

'Never.' Lily said and she gave him a little smile in return.

'bye, Evans.' James said, and he walked away.

'bye—Potter.' Lily whispered, long after James was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'James where were you?' Sirius demanded as James climbed though the portrait hole.

'What happened?' he asked, as he saw James's face.

'I have a name.' James said quietly, not answering to neither of his questions.

'Really? What is it!" Sirius asked exited, although his face stood worried.

'The Marauders.'

With that James left without another word, and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) I added a little extra, it's a part of lily's day:**

Lily's day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sighed and started doodling again.

'Why do you always draw little masks?' Alice asked, who was sitting next to her in Charms.

For a second Lily wanted to tell her friend everything.

But then she came to her better senses and decided against it. After all, she didn't get it herself yet.

How? How could she ever have had feelings for James?

'Potter!' Lily corrected herself, now she even called him by his first name!

'What about him?" Alice asked, looking at her confused.

Lily flushed, and suddenly understood she'd said that out loud. She never was more grateful before, for the noise that was always there at charms. Only Alice had heard her.

'Nothing, I just remembered how irritated he was yesterday.' Lily said, and she pretended to listen when her friend told her what she thought about that particular prank.

Lily, however, was dreaming about a different day.

Or should she say night. The whole night of the dance had been perfect, until she'd found out who really was behind that mask.

Lily mentally kicked herself a lot these days. It was a month ago, but still the night, the wonderful dance…the kiss—no! She shouldn't think about that.

She could feel her cheeks turn red again.

'What are you thinking about?' Alice whispered, as their Charms professor told them to be quiet so he could tell something about a particular charm, and what would happen if you used it wrong.

'Nothing really.' Lily whispered back.

'Oh, ok then, did you hear what Mary did yesterday?'

'No? Tell me.' Lily asked, she normally wasn't the slightest interested in what the gossips said, but maybe it could keep her mind off thoughts she didn't want to think.

Alice looked at her with a look of disbelieve before it turned into delight, and started to tell everything about it.

'No way you're telling me that she—" lily started to ask.

'Miss Evans, what do you think about that?' The professor suddenly said, interrupting Lily's conversation.

Alice looked at her with compassion in her eyes, for none of them had been paying attention.

Lily however said quickly: 'I think that if that wizard you spoke of, had been more careful and would have read the whole prescription, the accident would never have happened.'

'Very good, Very good, now as I said—"

_How did you know that? _Alice wrote down on a piece of parchment.

_It's not like I never pay attention. _ Lily wrote down, before adding _(sometimes)_

_You sound just like Sirius. _Alice wrote down and added a little smiley.

_Why thank you, that has always been my goal in life. _ Lily wrote back. Her friend Alice had a huge crush on Sirius—like nearly all the girls—and tended to compare everything with him.

_No really, you're Sirius. _Alice wrote down.

_OK! If you say so. _Lily wrote down to get rid of her.

_Well, I suppose being him is better than loving him _ Alice wrote down, before letting out a little sigh.

Lily frowned. Was she implying that she was in love with her? 

Alice saw her looking and looked back at her words with an open mouth. She quickly took out her quill and scratched over her words.

_I didn't mean it like that. _Alice wrote down.

Then Alice and Lily looked at each other, and started laughing so hard that the tears rolled over their cheeks.

The Charms professor looked at them, wondering if they were under a curse, but then decided to continue his class.

'What's so funny?' Mary , who was sitting behind them immediately demanded.

'N—nothing.' Alice managed to choke out, before laughing even harder.

_You take that to your grave _Lily wrote down, and they both started laughing hysterically. It was so loud that the whole class was staring at them and that the Charms professor asked them if they _were_ indeed under a curse.

After they told him they were just fine the bell rang and they made their way out of the class as fast as they could.

'Alice! Lily! Wait up! Mary yelled, as she ran after them.

In Mary her haste to catch up with them, she tripped, and fell on the floor, just grabbing Alice so she fell down to.

They lay there on the ground, shaking with laughter and Lily stood next to them, also laughing so hard that it hurt her stomach.

'No, I don't think that's a good name, what if—my god, what are you all doing?' Sirius said, as they had reached the spot where Mary and Alice lay on the ground with Lily standing next to them, all roaring with laughter.

The look of confusion on his face grew larger as Alice and Lily started laughing even more.

'Sirius, stop it! You're making my stomach hurt!' Lily said between cries.

'I knew it!' The sudden voice of the Charms teacher sounded over the crowd.

'Come with me, Mr Black, Potter. I knew someone had charmed those poor girls.' And with that their teacher took the two confused looking boys with him.

Mary Was dragged away by her other friends, and Lily helped Alice to stand up, both laughing the whole way to the potions lesson.

'You'll take that to your grave, one way or another.' Lily whispered as they were still grinning—laughing every time they saw James and Sirius looking at them—when they were making a potion.

'I can't promise that..' Alice said, and she added a few dung beetles.

'I have such an shiny pointy sword lying in my trunk…' Lily said dreamily, but threatening.

They both laughed even harder after this, but soon stopped when they had to explain to Professor Slughorn why they had added a hand of mud instead of the seeds of a particular plant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(A/N)

And that was it!

hehe, sorry if you don't get the whole 'lily laughing thing" but it was something that happened to me and my friend the other day (only it occurred under English), when she said I looked like Sirius.. hehe..

anyway.. I guess that's only funny to us :)

I hope this makes up for the long wait!

I just joined the school paper, so I'll have even more to write from now on… sorry you've got to be patient with me!

I'll try to do my best to update as soon as possible!

Please review!


	10. Explenation

I know it has been a while since I've written on my fan fictions but I'm going to try and pick these stories up again. I'm beginning with this story, the Marauders story :-)  
For everyone who's still reading - thank you for being so patient! And thank you for sticking with me!

Because it has been a while and I need to really get back into the story again, I've decided to rewrite the chapters that I already had. I'll post them here, after these chapters.

I hope you'll like the new version! It's nearly the same (the story line won't change) but yet slightly different :P

So check in once in a while for new chapters!

Thank you so much!

And please leave a review to tell me what you think!

Xx

LordKiwii


	11. Platform Nine and Threequarters NEW

It was just 10 o' clock on the first of September.

Which was, as you might know, a very special day for a very special group of people. In fact the very early ones were already there, nervously making their way through the daily crowd that was filling the King's Cross station.

'Common mum!' a girl squeaked upset. She was tightly gripping a large brown cat, which lay lazily in her arms, apparently not bothered by all the commotion at all.

'Don't worry honey.' the woman next to her said calmly. She was pushing a trolley with a large brown trunk on it. 'The train won't leave in another hour, we still have plenty of time! So stop your fussing!'

It was always like this, every year on this particularly day in September, strange people came to the King's Cross station. Very strange people indeed, seen from the eyes of most Muggles.

Some of the regulars who saw this odd phenomenon occur every year, paid no mind to the robes and the large trunks, the odd things that were being said and the broad variety of pets. But most people just stopped in their busy lives for a few seconds and stared.

This being said, it was remarkable that not one of the people, Muggles and wizards alike, noticed the little boy standing all alone in the middle of the station, with a large, old trunk beside him.

He had long brown hair, which he had pulled back in a ponytail. Though long strings of hair had escaped and did their best to cover the young boys scarred face.

He wore old clothes which were in serious need of replacement and his warm brown eyes were locked on the spot where his father had just disappeared.

He was nervous, his small body slightly trembling. Nervous for many reasons. Nervous of both going and being forced to stay.

Luckily they had arrived here early because his mother, as overprotective as she was, was having second thoughts. His father had disappeared after her and was probably busy convincing her to let him go to school.

Remus had promised he would behave and waited at the exact same spot his parents had left him, until they would return.

'Oh I do hope I'll get a hold on Margret.' A large boy passing by said; whom Remus could easily spot as a wizard.

Not only because of the large trunk on the trolley he was pushing, nor the large brown owl that was asleep in a large cage on top of the trunk. But because most wizards are known for their lack of knowledge of how Muggles dress.

For some reason the kid's were normally better in it than the adult's because wizards are often raised in a Muggle neighbourhood and have some Muggle friends. It makes you wonder though, why most adults haven't picked up on it.

Remus kept his promise and didn't move an inch from where he was standing, while he silently waited as the minutes ticked by and trains came and went. He looked up when two girls, who were heavily arguing, caught his attention.

'I'm telling you Lily!' a rather skinny girl with blond curls yelled, 'You're a fool going to this school!'

They were walking behind two adults, probably their parents. The father was pushing a trolley with a very large trunk on it. They didn't notice their daughters' argument, or they pretended not to.

'A fool am I?' The girl named Lily answered. Her cheeks were as red as her hair from anger. Hers wasn't curly like her sisters but straight and long.

'Then why do I remember a certain girl,' Lily continued, 'who begged the headmaster to also be allowed to Hogwarts?'

'I didn't beg!' The other girl yelled, blushing.

'Please mister Dumbeldore sir, I realy realy realy want to go to Hogwarts to, like my sister. Please sir I'd do anything!' Lily said teasingly, mimicking her sisters voice.

'Fine!' her sister spat 'Be a freak!' and with that she ran foreword to walk next to her mother.

'Oh save it Petunia!' Lily said. 'I can't help it if you're jealous!'

When her sister didn't answer she continued.

'You're the one who suddenly hates be because I'm a wizard and you're not! Petunia!'

The girl named Petunia ignored her and kept walking by her mother. Remus looked after them until they were out of his sight. Then he let out a sigh and looked at the big clock just to his right.

He had half a hour left, his parents had better hurry.

*...*

'Common dad hurry! I wanna see the train.'

A boy with black hair that sat untidy on his head, almost ran ahead of his parents.  
His glasses nearly fell of his nose when he tripped over the bag of an old lady.

'James say you're sorry!' His mother insisted, but James had already ran off. 'I swear that boy's trouble all over the world.'

Her husband just laughed while he pushed his son's trolley.

'Do You remember that trick he once put on—' Glancing at the look his wife gave him, he decided not to finish his sentence.

'James wait for us!' he called to his son instead, quickening his step.

They tried to keep up with James, but soon he was out of their sight. As long as there were no cries of outrage or crying children, they simply hoped he had managed to stay out of trouble. It wasn't until they had almost reached the wall between platform nine and ten, that they realized that James was in fact nowhere to be found.

*...*

'Hello. Who are you?'

Remus, who had sat down on the floor, looked up alarmed. He saw a rather handsome boy with untidy black hair and small glasses, staring down at him.

'Remus Lupin.' He said. 'Who are you?'

'James Potter at your service!' The strange boy said. And with that he walked over to Remus and sat on the ground beside him. For a moment they just sat there, neither of them really knowing what to say. Then James ended the silence.

'So, Hogwarts huh?'

Remus looked at the other boy startled. A slight look of panic in his eyes.

'You can tell?' He asked unsure.

'My dear boy, you're sitting in the middle of king's cross station, in old Muggle clothes and with a very large trunk beside you.' He smirked

'Oh.' Remus said confused, then he smiled 'I guess that would cover it, but still you couldn't be sure. If I was a Muggle you'd be in trouble.'

'No if you were a Muggle you would just think I was crazy.' James said grinning. 'So what's to lose?'

Remus just laughed and rubbed one of the scars on his forehead. They always itched a little, and he hardly noticed anymore when he rubbed them.

But James saw it and wondered where he had got the scar. However he thought it best not to pry into such delicate matters before they got to know each other a little better. So instead he said:

'So why are you sitting here all alone? Where are your parents?'

'I could say the same of you.' Remus said defensively. But when James didn't react he added 'My mum and dad are talking about…. Well, something. They will be back soon.'

'Let me guess.' James said 'Too worried to let you go?'

For a moment Remus was scared, thinking that James had somehow found out his secret already. Then he wondered if he was making fun of him and decided to stay silent and just glare.

'Most parents are like that you know.' James said and frowned. 'Speaking of parents, I gotta go, my mum must be worried sick.'

He rolled his eyes and quickly stood up, walking towards the sound of his parents shouting his name. Then he thought better of it and turned back to Remus.

'So I'll see you in the train then?'

The boy smiled surprised and nodded his head vigorously.

'If I ever make it to the train.' He added laughingly.

*...*

'Mother please just stop it will you?'

A boy with a handsome but bored looking face, and sleek long black hair, walked towards the wall between platform 9 and ten. He was pushing a trolley ahead of him.

'Not until you listen to me young man!' A rather hysteric looking woman shrieked.

'Mother, you've told me about a million times already.' The boy said annoyed. 'Don't hang out with Muggleborns. Make sure you'll go to Slythering, don't blow up a teacher on your first day of school—'

'And I mean it Sirius!' The woman interrupted.

'I'll do it the second day.' He mumbled.

'What did you say?' His mother nearly yelled.

"Relax mother, I said I'll make friend before the second day.' Sirius smoothly lied.

'Good, but make sure they are—'

'Yeah, yeah, purebloods. Don't worry mother, I'll hang out with the right guys for me.'

His mother seemed satisfied enough; she didn't bring the subject up again until Sirius was about to board the train. 

*...*

'Mum I'm scared.'

A little boy was clanging unto his mother for dear life, as they hastily walked through King's cross station.

Although he was eleven years old he didn't look like it; He was rather short for his age. He also had a bit of an overweight. His sandy hair lay flat on his head, and his small watery eyes looked panicked.

'You have absolutely no reason to be scared my dear.' His mother said reassuring.

'B-but what if they don't like me?' The boy said, not even trying to keep his voice steady anymore.

His mother stopped and kneeled down beside her son, smiling reassuringly at him.

'Peter, honey, anyone would be a silly fool not to like you. You're my little boy.' She said, stroking his hair. 'I wish I didn't have to let you go. But the time I spend at this school was the best time of my life—so believe when I say it's worth it. Now when you go into that train, I want you to look up a compartment with a few nice looking boy in it and I'm sure you'll be the best of friends.'

Peter looked a little less panicked, but he still clung on his mother.

'What if they tease me?'

'Then you'll go to the head of your house and tell him, ok dear?' His mother said. 'Look Peter here we are already.'

Peter blinked and looked to the spot where his mother was pointing to.

'It's just a wall.'

His mother sighted and shook her head. 'Peter, Peter, Peter. Do you never pay any attention at all! Just a wall.'**  
**  
With that she took his hand and walked right through it. 

*...*

'James Potter never scare us like that again!'

'But mum he was sitting there all alone!' James said. 'I'm telling you, I couldn't just leave him all alone.'

'That was very kind son, but your mother is right. You must stay close to us while we're here.' His father said. 'You don't want to get lost and miss the train right?'

The three of them were walking on platform nine and three-quarters. James honestly doubted that he would lose his way, but decided not to mention that. Instead he looked around him at all the fathers and mothers saying goodbye to their children.

His eyes fell on a red headed girl who was arguing probably with her sister. A few paces behind them stood a thin, ill looking boy with a very large nose and thick black hair that fell around his face like heavy curtains.

James met his eyes for one second, and the cold blackness in them gave him the shivers.  
He immediately decided he didn't like him. What was he doing there anyway? Spying on the girls?

But before he could do anything about it, his father dragged him along and they searched the train, looking for an empty compartment. After a short while James already had enough of it; he just wanted to board the train already. Luckily he had seen one with just one kid in it.

'It's ok mum, it's not like I need one for myself or anything. James said as he tried to pull his heavy trunk in the train.

But it was a bit more heavy than he had thought and it was threatening to fall out of the train and on top of him, when luckily someone inside the train pulled at the trunk and it smoothly went through the door.

'Thanks.' James said sweeping away the sweat on his forehead.

'No problem.' A boy with long black hair gave him a grin. He pushed back an escaped string of hair.

James boarded the train and quickly followed the boy, dragging his trunk after him. When he followed the boy into his compartment he saw that no one else was there.

'Is it ok if I sit here as well?' James asked, and without waiting for an answer he already started to pull his trunk in.

'Seems like I have no choice.' The boy said grinning and helped him with his trunk.

'James potter.' James said when they were done, and he held out his hand.

The boy took it and said solemnly 'Sirius, Sirius Black.'

'Sirius!'  
'James!'

'What now mum?' They said as one. Then they grinned at each other.

'Parents.' James said as he rolled his eyes.

'Tell me about it.' Sirius grinned.

But they both quickly left the train to say goodbye to their families.

They were going to Hogwarts.

(A/N)  
Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think ^^  
New chapters are coming soon. But I'm moving to England in eight days so it might take a bit longer (I'll try though!)

Oh and for some reason I can't put lines in between anymore T.T So I hope you don't mind the * ...* I put in. It means that there is a new scene coming :)


End file.
